Hermione
by Dulce Traicion
Summary: A fin de evitar un matrimonio impuesto, Hermione, una hermosa joven, se casa en secreto con un reo acusado de asesinato. Pero las cosas evolucionarán de un modo muy distinto a como ella preveía. /ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA NOVELA/ UA/ Sirimione
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, les traigo una adaptación de una hermosa novela romántica. El título original es "Shanna" y es de Kathleen Woodiwiss.

Por lo tanto ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. los primero son de J.K Rowling y lo segundo a la primer autora nombrada.

Sin más espero que disfruten de esta adaptación que intente que se mantuviera fiel a la historia original, tan solo cambiando las descripciones de los personajes.

**Pareja: Sirius y Hermione.**

Esta ubicada en un universo alternativo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Intrépida, dulce, orgullosa, ella es... Hermione"<em>

PRIMERA PARTE

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

><p>Medianoche, 18 de noviembre de 1749.<p>

La noche ceñía a la ciudad con una oscuridad fría y brumosa. Pesaba en el aire la amenaza del invierno. Un humo acre irritaba las fosas nasales y la garganta porque en todos los hogares los fuegos eran alimentados y atizados para combatir el frío, traído por el mar, que penetraba hasta los huesos. Nubes bajas dejaban caer finas gotas de humedad que se mezclaban con el hollín arrojado por las incontables chimeneas de Londres antes de depositarse en una delgada película sobre todas las superficies.

La inhospitalaria lobreguez ocultaba el paso de un carruaje que rodaba por las calles estrechas como si huyera de un terrible desastre. El vehículo se sacudía y equilibraba sobre el empedrado y sus ruedas lanzaban a los lados cataratas de agua y lodo. En la calma que seguía al paso del coche, el sucio líquido volvía a acumularse lentamente en charcos como espejos negros, quebrados por la caída de gotitas o surcados por nítidas ondulaciones paralelas. El estrépito que hacía el pesado golpear de los cascos y el ruido de las ruedas sobre las piedras desiguales, retumbaba en la noche con mil ecos que parecían venir de todas partes. La forma oscura del carruaje cruzaba raudamente los sectores débilmente iluminados por las linternas de las fachadas barrocas frente a las que pasaba. Desde lo alto, gárgolas agazapadas en los aleros hacían muecas sardónicas y soltaban una baba de hilos de lluvia por sus bocas de granito, como si tuvieran hambre de la presa que pasaba debajo de sus nidos de piedra.

Hermione Granger se afirmó contra los mullidos cojines de terciopelo rojo del carruaje, buscando un poco de seguridad contra la alocada velocidad. Poco le preocupaban las tinieblas mas allá de las cortinillas de cuero o, en realidad, cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus propios pensamientos. Iba sola, silenciosa. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de expresión,aunque de tanto en tanto la linterna del carruaje iluminaba el interior y revelaba el fulgor vidrioso de sus ojos de color avellana. Ningún hombre que ahora los mirara habría encontrado en esos ojos una traza de calidez para animarlo o un indicio de ternura para confortar su corazón. La cara, tan arrebatadoramente joven y hermosa era indiferente. Sin el habitual público de ansiosos admiradores no había necesidad de presentar una imagen encantadora o graciosa, aunque, por cierto, era raro que Hermione Granger se empeñase en ello más allá de lo que duraba un capricho momentáneo. Si estaba de humor podía subyugar a cualquiera, pero ahora su mirada mostraba una severa determinación que habría arredrado hasta el espíritu mas heroico.

Estoy maldecida -pensó apretando los labios-. Si estuviese bendecida por el cielo no estaría haciendo esto ¿Qué otra mujer debe aventurarse por las calles en una noche así, para aliviar el tormento de su situación? Su mente corría por senderos bien trillados. ¿Qué cruel capricho del destino me hizo nacer bajo las ramas de la fortuna de mi padre, en una sombra donde todo se marchita? Si yo fuera pobre podría conocer a un hombre que me ame por mi misma

Suspiró y una vez más analizó sus razonamientos en busca de una falla. Ni su belleza, ni las riquezas de su padre la habían ayudado. Tres años en los mejores colegios de Europa y Gran Bretaña la habían aburrido hasta el hartazgo. Los así llamados colegios para damas se ocupaban mas de modales cortesanos, modas y las diversas y tediosas formas de labores de aguja que de las técnicas de escritura o de hacer números. Allí se había visto perseguida por su hermosura y expuesta a la doblez de jóvenes libertinos que buscaban extender sus reputaciones a expensas de ellas. Muchos sintieron el aguijón de ella y enseguida, descorazonados, se alejaron malhumorados. Cuando se supo que ella era la hija de Orlan Granger, uno de los hombres mas ricos que jamas frecuentara el mercado, todos esos jóvenes en situaciones apuradas vinieron a buscar su mano. A estos petimetres ella no pudo soportarlos mas que al resto y desbarato cruelmente sus sueños con palabras dolorosas como la hoja de una daga.

Su decepción con los hombres motivo el ultimátum de su padre. Empezó muy simplemente. Cuando ella regreso de Europa, el la regaño por no haber encontrado marido.

-Con todos esos potros jóvenes y vehementes a tu alrededor, muchacha, ni siquiera has podido conseguir un hombre con una apellido para que tus hijos sean aceptados.

Las palabras picaron el orgullo de Hermione y arrancaron lágrimas a sus ojos. Indiferente a su desazón, el padre continuo, clavando mas hondamente la espuela.

- ¡Maldición, muchacha! ¿Para qué he acumulado una fortuna, si no para mis descendientes? Pero si por ti fuera, no llegaría más lejos que tú tumba. ¡Diantre, yo quiero nietos! ¿Te has propuesto convertirte en una solterona que rechaza a todos los hombres que se le acercan? Tus hijos podrían ser potencias en la corte si tuvieran un título que los ayudase. Necesitarán sólo dos cosas para tener éxito en este mundo y ser aceptados por la realeza. Yo les doy una: riqueza, más riqueza de la que se puede gastar en toda una vida. Tú puedes darles la otra: un apellido que nadie se atreva a cuestionar, un apellido con un linaje tan puro y fino que necesite un buen torrente de sangre plebeya para fortalecerse. Un apellido así puede hacer tanto como las riquezas para abrir puertas. Pero sin otro apellido que Granger, ellos serán poco más que mercaderes. -Su voz se elevó con ira-. Tengo la desgracia de haber traído al mundo una hija con un aspecto como para elegir entre las estirpes más azules, capaz de hacer que barones, condes y hasta duques se peleen por tenerla. Pero ella sueña con un caballero de plata montado en un blanco corcel y que pueda estar a la altura de su intacta pureza.

El error de Hermione fue responder a su padre bruscamente y con palabras acaloradas. Pronto se trabaron en una tormentosa discusión que terminó abruptamente cuando él golpeó la mesa con su pesado puño y la desafió a que siguiera hablando. La cólera de él relampagueó y ardió dentro de ella.

- Tienes un año para terminar con tus fantasías -rugió él-. Tu período de gracia termina cuando cumplas veintiún años, el día que marca tu nacimiento. Si para entonces no te has casado con un miembro de la aristocracia, yo designaré al mozo dispuesto que encuentre primero, y que sea suficientemente joven para que te dé hijos, y ese será tu marido. ¡Y así tenga que arrastrarte al altar en cadenas, me obedecerás!

Hermione quedó atónita, sumida en incrédulo silencio ante esta amenaza, pero supo que él hablaba muy en serio. Una promesa de Orlan Granger jamás dejaba de cumplirse.

Su padre continuó en tono un poco más calmo.

-Puesto que estos días estamos enfadados uno con el otro, no te obligaré a soportar mi presencia. Snape zarpa para Londres por negocios míos. Irás con él, y también con Hagrid. Sé que con Hagrid tú puedes hacer lo que quieras... lo has hecho desde pequeña. Pero Snape cuidará de que ustedes dos no hagan travesuras y no se metan en problemas. Puedes llevar a tu doncella Minerva, también. El segundo día del próximo mes de diciembre termina tu plazo y regresarás a Los Camellos, con o sin esposo. Y si no has encontrado marido para entonces, el asunto quedará en mis manos.

OrIan Granger había tenido una vida dura en su juventud. A los doce años vio cómo su padre, un salteador galés, era colgado de un árbol junto al camino por sus delitos. Su madre, obligada a trabajar de fregona, murió de fiebres palúdicas pocos años después, debilitada por el exceso de trabajo, la mala comida y los fríos del invierno. Orlan la sepultó y juró que se abriría camino y construiría una vida mejor para él y sus descendientes.

Con el perenne recuerdo del roble donde habían colgado a su padre, el muchacho trabajó duramente, sabiamente, cuidando de ser escrupulosamente honrado. Su lengua era rápida, lo mismo que su ingenio, y su mente era ágil. Pronto aprendió los usos del dinero, rentas, intereses, inversiones y, sobre todo, el riesgo calculado para obtener altos beneficios. El joven Granger primero pidió prestado para sus empresas pero pronto estuvo usando dinero propio. Los otros empezaron a acudir a él. Todo lo que él tocaba aumentaba su fortuna y empezó a adquirir propiedades rurales, casas en la ciudad, mansiones y otras propiedades. A cambio de billetes redimibles por la Corona aceptó el título de propiedad de una pequeña y verdeante isla del Caribe, donde se retiró inmediatamente para disfrutar de sus riquezas y disponer de más tiempo para administrar el flujo de dinero en sus cuentas.

Sus éxitos le valieron el título de Lord Granger que empezaron a otorgarle vendedores de caras sucias y comerciantes taimados, porque él era, indudablemente, el lord, el señor del mercado.

Los aristócratas usaban el título por necesidad cuando acudían a pedirle prestado, aunque por considerarlo inferior a ellos lo rechazaban socialmente. Orlan anhelaba que ellos lo aceptaran como a un igual y le resultaba difícil aceptar ese deseo en sí mismo. No era un hombre de arrastrarse y aprendió a manejar a los hombres. Ahora trataba de hacer lo mismo con su única hija. Los desaires que había recibido durante los años pasados acumulando su fortuna eran en gran parte responsables del rompimiento que ahora hacía que su hija se retrajera dentro de sí misma.

Pero Hermione tenía el mismo carácter de su empecinado y sincero padre. Mientras Jane Granger vivía, ella había suavizado las diferencias y acallado las discusiones entre su marido y su hija, pero con su muerte, hacía cinco años, ellos se quedaron sin la dulce mediadora. Ahora no había nadie que pudiera disuadir gentilmente al terco de Granger o hacerle entender a la hija sus obligaciones.

Sin embargo, con Snape para garantizar que ella se plegara a los deseos de su padre, Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de hacer otra cosa. Después de regresar a Inglaterra no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarse perdida entre una multitud de apellidos acompañados de diversos títulos, barón, conde y cosas así. Desapasionadamente, pudo encontrar defectos en cada uno de los pretendientes: una nariz de entremetido en éste, una mano atrevida en este otro, un ceño hosco, una tos sibilante, un orgullo pomposo.

La visión de una camisa gastada debajo de un chaleco o de una bolsa vacía y arrugada colgando de un cinturón la enfriaban abruptamente ante las ofertas de matrimonio. Consciente de que una jugosa dote la acompañaría y de que ella eventualmente heredaría una fortuna lo bastante grande para satisfacer los caprichos del más imaginativo, los pretendientes se mostraban celosos y atentos, excesivamente considerados ante el menor de los deseos de ella, excepto el que ella declaraba más a menudo: ignoraban sus pedidos de que desaparecieran de su presencia y a veces debía hacerse ayudar por el señor Hagrid. Frecuentemente, entre los solteros cortejantes estallaban reyertas que terminaban en insultos y golpes, y lo que había empezado como un tranquilo acontecimiento social o un simple paseo, a menudo se disolvía en ruinas y Hermione debía ser escoltada hasta la seguridad de su casa por Hagrid, su guardián. Algunos pretendientes eran sutiles y arteros mientras que otros eran audaces y prepotentes. Pero en la mayoría ella veía que el deseo de riquezas excedía al deseo que sentían de ella. Parecía que a ninguno le interesaba una esposa que, con amor en su corazón, estuviera dispuesta a compartir la pobreza, sino que todos veían primero el oro de su padre.

También había otros que trabajaban activamente para llevarla a la cama sin la ceremonia del casamiento, usualmente por la sencilla razón de que ya tenían una esposa. Un conde quiso hacerla su querida y le juró apasionadamente amor eterno hasta que sus hijos, seis en total, interrumpieron la declaración. Estos encuentros superaban ampliamente a los buenos y con cada uno Hermione quedaba con menos entusiasmo por los hombres.

No fue el menor de sus problemas el hecho de que su año en Londres estuvo a punto de terminar desastrosamente en cuanto a la mera existencia. El Tratado de Aix-la-Chapelle había dejado sueltos en la ciudad a numerosos soldados y marineros y una buena parte de ellos, envalentonados con el falso coraje de la ginebra, se dedicaron al robo para sobrevivir y volvieron la noche peligrosa para quienes paseaban inocentemente por las calles. Hermione lo hizo, pero sólo una vez, y esa ocasión bastó para disuadirla de nuevas salidas. Si no hubiera sido por la rapidez y la fuerza de Hagrid que hizo huir a los delincuentes, ella hubiese sido despojada de sus joyas, y también de su virtud. En abril, estuvo a punto de morir pisoteada cuando fue al Templo de la paz para escuchar un concierto con música de Händel para los Reales Fuegos de Artificio. En realidad, fueron los fuegos de artificio los que causaron la conmoción al incendiar el edificio rococó, que el rey había ordenado construir para celebrar el Tratado de Aix. Horrorizada, Hermione vio cómo ardían las faldas de una muchachita. La joven fue despojada rápidamente de sus ropas y su vestido fue pisoteado hasta que el fuego se apagó. Momentos después, la misma Hermione escapó a supuestas lesiones cuando su acompañante de la noche la aferró y la arrastró al suelo. Ella hubiera podido creer que lo hacía solamente para salvarla de un cohete extraviado, si él no hubiera tratado de desprenderle el corpiño del vestido en el proceso. El estampido del cañón fue suave en comparación con la furia de Hermione, e indiferente a la multitud que se congregó a su alrededor, sin saber si cubrirse el pecho semidesnudo o escapar a las llamas, Hermione dio al vizconde una bofetada que lo hizo caer de rodillas. En seguida caminó entre la gente, llegó a su carruaje y recuperó una apariencia de recato. Hagrid, con su corpulencia, impidió que el joven lord la acompañara y Hermione regresó sola a la casa de la ciudad.

Pero ahora todo eso estaba en el pasado. Lo que importaba era que su período de gracia casi había terminado y ella no había encontrado una pareja aceptable.

Sin embargo, era una mujer de recursos y con ideas propias. Como su padre, Hermione podía ser astuta e inteligente. Esta era una de esas ocasiones que requerían toda su sagacidad. Y estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para intentar cualquier cosa a fin de escapar al destino que el viejo Granger planeaba para ella. Es decir, cualquier cosa menos huir. La honradez prevalecía cuando ella admitía que, pese a sus diferencias, amaba profundamente a su padre.

Esta misma tarde, sus desmayadas esperanzas revivieron cuando Hagrid, un amigo verdadero y leal, le trajo el aviso tan esperado. Hasta estaba libre de la presencia del siempre vigilante Snape. Por una buena suerte excepcional, él fue llamado en las primeras horas de la mañana para que investigara los daños sufridos por un barco mercante de Granger que había encallado cerca de la costa escocesa. Como Snape estaría ausente por lo menos una semana, quizá más, Hermione confió en que podría dejar este asunto arreglado antes de que él pudiera regresar. Entonces, si todo salía bien, él encontraría el hecho consumado y no podría modificarlo.

Confiarse en Snape hubiera sido igual que informar al mismo Orlan Granger y Hermione tuvo que poner cuidado especial en asegurarse de que el señor Snape quedara convencido de la sinceridad y validez de las acciones de ella. Si su padre llegaba a sospechar que había procedido con trapacerías, ella tendría que enfrentarse con algo más que la cólera de él. Orlan Granger haría efectiva inmediatamente su amenaza y ella no tenía ningún deseo de soportar la consecuencia, quienquiera que fuera el individuo.

Empezó a sentirse ansiosa en el protegido interior del lujoso Briska, y con la voz de las ruedas como protección, ensayó en voz baja el nombre tan nuevo para sus labios, tan lleno de promesas.

- Sirius Black, Sirius Orión Black.- Nadie hubiera podido negar la fina distinción de ese nombre, ni la aristocracia de los Black de Londres.

La invadió un ligero remordimiento de conciencia. Con cada momento que pasaba, el carruaje la acercaba más al instante decisivo. Pero Hermione reunió todo su coraje en defensa de sí misma.

¡Esto no está mal! Este arreglo nos beneficia a los dos. El hombre tendrá alivio en sus últimos días de vida y será sepultado en una tumba honorable por su servicio temporario. Dentro de dos semanas, mi año habrá terminado.

Empero, los escrúpulos empezaban a corroer los bordes de su resolución mientras preguntas por docenas se lanzaban sobre ella como murciélagos en la noche. ¿Serviría Sirius Black para sus propósitos? ¿Y si era un hombre bestial, jorobado, con dientes podridos?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, hermosa en cualquier estado de ánimo, con la determinación de una Granger y buscó una distracción para aventar la multitud de temores que amenazaban con envolverla. Apartó la cortinilla de cuero de la ventanilla y miró hacia la noche. Jirones de niebla empezaban a filtrarse en las calles y ocultaban a medias las tabernas y posadas a oscuras por las que ahora pasaban. Era una noche lúgubre; pero Hermione podía soportar la niebla y la humedad. Eran las tormentas lo que temía y la inquietaba cuando se desataban sobre la tierra.

Hermione dejó caer la cortinilla y cerró los ojos, pero no encontró alivio para sus tensiones. En un intento de detener el temblor que, la poseía, hundió profundamente sus finas manos en un manguito de piel y las enlazó con fuerza. Tantas cosas dependían de esta noche. No podía esperar que todo saliera bien, y la duda frustraba sus esfuerzos por calmarse.

¿Sirius se reiría de ella?, Hermione había conquistado los corazones de muchos hombres ¿Por qué no lo conquistaría también a él? ¿Rechazaría él su pedido con una burla cruel?

Hermione se sacudió los escrúpulos de su mente. Preparó sus armas, arregló el atrevido escote del vestido de terciopelo rojo que había escogido. Nunca había desplegado completamente sus artes de seducción, pero sospechaba que un hombre normal difícilmente se negaría ante una gran andanada de lágrimas.

En alguna parte tocó una campana en la noche.

Las ruedas del carruaje saltaban sobre el empedrado y el corazón de Hermione parecía seguir el rápido ritmo. El tiempo permanecía inmóvil mientras la incertidumbre picoteaba los límites exteriores de su mente, y en alguna parte, hondamente en su interior ella se preguntaba qué locura la había espoleado a empezar este asunto.

Un grito interior emergió hasta la conciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Su padre había perdido el sentido y la ternura del amor en su codicia y deseo de aceptación en la corte? ¿Era ella solamente un peón útil en algún gambito más grande? El había amado profundamente a su esposa, sin dar importancia al hecho de que Jane era hija de un herrero plebeyo. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía que empujar a su única hija a una relación que ella aborrecería?

No era que ella no se hubiera esforzado. Desde su arribo a Londres se había visto constantemente asediada por cortejantes, pero en todos encontró defectos. Quienes más le desagradaron fueron los que se le acercaron con un deseo de riquezas que excedía al deseo que sentían por ella. ¿Su padre no podía comprender que ella quería un esposo al que pudiera admirar, amar y respetar?

Ninguna voz daba las respuestas que buscaba Hermione. Sólo estaba el ruido regular de los cascos de los caballos que la acercaban cada vez más a su prueba.

El carruaje redujo su velocidad y dobló en una esquina. Hermione oyó la voz de Hagrid cuando se detuvieron frente a la siniestra fachada de la cárcel de Newgate. La respiración pareció atascársele en la garganta y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo caótico. El sonido de las pisadas de Hagrid golpeando pesadamente el empedrado resonó dentro de su cabeza. Como una prisionera condenada, esperó hasta que él abrió la portezuela y se asomó al interior del coche.

El señor Hagrid era un hombre gigantesco, de anchas espaldas, con una cara amplia y llena, de acuerdo con su tamaño. Un duro mechón de cabellos azabaches estaba atado en su nuca debajo de un tricornio del mismo color. A sus cincuenta años, podía enfrentar y vencer a dos hombres menores o mayores que él. Su pasado era un misterio y Hermione nunca lo había investigado, pero sospechaba que podía rivalizar con el de su abuelo. Sin embargo, no se preocupaba por su seguridad con Hagrid cerca de ella. El era como una parte de la familia, aunque algunos lo hubieran considerado un sirviente contratado, porque su padre lo empleaba como guardia personal de Hermione cada vez que ella viajaba al extranjero. En Los Camellos era independiente de Orlan Granger y su riqueza y pasaba el tiempo tallando madera y construyendo muebles. El hombre servía a la hija tanto como al padre y no era inclinado a llevar a su empleador cuentos sobre las infracciones más ligeras de ella. Ella admiraba en algunas cosas, la aconsejaba en otras, y cuando, Hermione sentía necesidad de contar sus problemas, era Hagrid quien más la consolaba. El había sido cómplice de ella en otras ocasiones que el padre no habría aprobado.

-¿Está decidida? -preguntó Hagrid con una voz profunda y áspera-. ¿Tiene que ser así, entonces?

-Sí, Hagrid -murmuró ella quedamente, y con más decisión, agregó-: Tengo que hacerlo.

A la luz mezquina de las linternas del coche, los ojos negros de él se encontraron con los de ella. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado en un gesto de preocupación-. Entonces será mejor que se prepare -dijo él.

Hermione tranquilizó su mente y con fría determinación bajó un espeso velo de encaje sobre su cara y acomodó el capuchón de su capa de terciopelo negro a fin de ocultar aún más su identidad y cubrir sus largos bucles castaños.

Hagrid abrió la marcha hacia el portal principal y Hermione lo siguió y sintió un impulso casi irresistible de huir en dirección opuesta. Pero se contuvo y pensó que si esto era una locura, casarse con un hombre al que odiara sería el infierno.

Cuando ellos entraron, el portero de la cárcel se puso de pie con una ansiedad nacida de la codicia y se adelantó a saludada. Era un hombre grotescamente gordo, cuyos brazos parecían arietes. Sus piernas eran tan inmensas que, él tenía que caminar con los pies bien separados, lo cual lo hacía andar tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Empero, pese a su volumen, era bajo y su altura apenas alcanzaba la de Hermione, quien para una mujer era más baja que alta. Su respiración sibilante, acelerada por el esfuerzo de levantarse de la silla, llenó la habitación con un aroma de ron rancio, puerros y pescado. Rápidamente, Hermione apretó contra su nariz un pañuelo perfumado para contrarrestar el repugnante olor del aliento del hombre.

-Mi lady, temí que usted hubiera cambiado de opinión –cloqueó, el señor Goyle mientras trataba de tomarle la mano para plantar un beso en ella.

Hermione reprimió un estremecimiento de asco, retrocedió antes de que los labios de él pudieran tocarle los dedos y puso sus manos a salvo dentro del manguito de piel. No hubiera podido decidir qué era peor: si tener que soportar el fétido hedor que flotaba como una nube invisible alrededor de él, o sentir el repulsivo contacto de esos labios en su mano.

-Estoy aquí como dije que estaría, señor Goyle -replicó ella con severidad.

El olor ofensivo fue demasiado y ella sacó nuevamente el pañuelo de encaje del manguito para agitarlo ante su rostro velado.

-Por favor... -dijo, semi ahogada- permítame ver al hombre a fin de que podamos seguir con lo convenido.

El carcelero se demoró un momento y se rascó pensativo el mentón, preguntándose si habría posibilidad de ganar algo más de lo que le habían prometido. La única otra vez que la dama había estado en la prisión fue casi dos meses atrás, y también entonces estaba velada, como para ocultar perfectamente su identidad. El había sentido picada su curiosidad, pero ella no se extendió sobre la razón por la cual deseaba conocer a un condenado. La perspectiva de una bolsa bien llena lo tentó, y proporcionó obedientemente los nombres de prisioneros destinados a la horca al hombre ceñudo que la acompañaba. En la primera visita, Goyle tomó nota cuidadosamente del anillo que ella llevaba en un dedo y del corte discreto pero elegante de sus ropas. No era difícil adivinar que ella no era la hija de un pobre. Ajá, ella tenía fortuna, muy bien, y él no tenía inconveniente en apropiarse de una porción mayor de la que le habían prometido... si podía. Y allí era donde estaba la dificultad. El no se atrevía a pedirle nada cuando ella estaba acompañada de su servidor, y el gigantón no parecía dispuesto a dejada sola.

Sin embargo, parecía una vergüenza que una mujer que olía tan tentadora y dulce como ella, perdiera un momento de su vida hablando con un condenado. Ese individuo, Black, era un alborotador, el peor prisionero que él hubiera tenido jamás en una celda. Goyle se frotó pensativamente la mejilla, recordando el puño del hombre contra ella. Qué no daría por ver castrado a ese bellaco. Se lo tendría bien merecido. Pero el bribón iba a morir y él tendría su venganza, aunque hubiera preferido una muerte lenta.

El señor Goyle emitió un largo suspiro y en seguida eructó ruidosamente.

-Tendremos que verlo en su celda. -El obeso carcelero tomó una argolla llena de llaves que colgaba de un gancho-. Tenemos que encerrarlo separado de los otros porque si estuvieran juntos los sublevaría contra nosotros. -Encendió una linterna mientras hablaba-. Vaya, fue necesario un pelotón de casacas rojas para encadenarlo cuando lo agarraron en la posada. Es un colonial y por lo tanto es semi-salvaje.

Si Goyle quiso asustada, Hermione no se dejó influenciar. Ahora estaba serena y sabía lo que debía hacer para solucionar sus propias dificultades. Nada la detendría, ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-Abra la marcha, señor carcelero -ordenó ella firmemente-. No recibirá ni un cuarto de penique hasta que yo haya decidido personalmente que el señor Black se ajusta a mis necesidades. Mi hombre, Hagrid, nos acompañará para que no haya problemas.

La sonrisa desapareció y Goyle se alzó de hombros. Como no encontró otra excusa para demorarse, tomó la linterna para iluminar el camino. Con su peculiar andar tambaleante, los precedió a través de las pesadas puertas de hierro que llevaban a la prisión principal y después por un corredor débilmente iluminado. Los pasos resonaban en los peldaños de piedra mientras la linterna lanzaba sombras fantasmagóricas alrededor de ellos. Un silencio ultraterreno envolvía al lugar porque la mayoría de los prisioneros dormían, pero de tanto en tanto se oía un gemido o un llanto apagado. De una fuente invisible goteaba agua y sonidos rápidos y escurridizos en los rincones oscuros hacían estremecer a Hermione y la llenaban de extraños presentimientos. Tembló llena de recelo y apretó su capa a su alrededor, pero no dejó de sentir lo siniestro del lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado el hombre aquí? -preguntó y miró inquieta a su alrededor. Parecía imposible que nadie pudiera conservar la cordura en un agujero como este.

-Cerca de tres meses, mi lady.

- ¡Tres meses! -exclamó Hermione-. Pero su nota decía que es un condenado reciente. ¿Cómo es eso?

Goyler soltó un resoplido.

-El magistrado no sabía exactamente qué hacer con el hombre, mi lady. Con un apellido como Black, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Hasta el mismo lord Harry teme a la marquesa Black. El viejo Harry vacilaba, puedo decirlo, pero como él es el magistrado, tuvo que hacerlo él y no otro. Entonces, hace una semana, dio su sentencia: ahórcalo. - los pesados hombros de Goyle subieron y bajaron como si fuera una carga demasiado pesada para él-. Supongo que se debe a que el individuo es de las colonias y, por lo que sé, no tiene parientes cercanos aquí. El viejo Harry me ordenó que colgara al individuo sin hacer ruido, a fin de que los otros Black y la marquesa no se enteren del hecho. Siendo inteligente como soy, cuando me dijeron que manejara el asunto discretamente, pensé que el señor Black era el hombre para usted. -Goyle se detuvo ante una puerta de hierro-. Usted dijo que quería un hombre destinado al cadalso y yo no podía entregárselo hasta que el viejo Harry se decidiera a colgarlo.

-Ha hecho bien, señor Goyle -repuso Hermione, con un poco más de amabilidad. ¡Resultaba todavía mejor de lo que ella había esperado! Ahora, en cuanto a la apariencia y el consentimiento del hombre... El carcelero metió una llave en una cerradura y empujó una puerta que se abrió con un fuerte chirrido de goznes oxidados. Hermione intercambió una rápida mirada con Hagrid, sabiendo que había llegado el momento en que su plan terminaría o comenzaría.

El señor Goylrt levantó la linterna para alumbrar mejor la pequeña celda y la mirada de Hermione se posó sobre el hombre que estaba allí. Se hallaba acurrucado sobre un estrecho camastro, con una frazada muy gastada sobre los hombros como única protección contra el frío. Cuando le llegó el resplandor de la vela, se agitó y se cubrió los ojos como si le dolieran. Por un desgarrón de una manga, Hermione vio un feo magullón. Tenía las muñecas en carne viva donde habían estado las esposas. Una cabellera negra en desorden y una barba espesa. Ocultaban la mayor parte de las facciones y al mirarlo Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en una criatura diabólica que se hubiera arrastrado desde las entrañas de la tierra. Se estremeció cuando sus peores temores parecieron hacerse realidad.

El prisionero se apretó contra la pared y después se sentó y se protegió los ojos con una mano.

-Maldición, Goyle -gruñó-. ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejarme disfrutar de mi sueño?

- Ponte de pie, maldito bribón!

Goyle se acercó y lo empujó con el grueso bastón de madera dura que llevaba, pero cuando el prisionero obedeció, retrocedió rápidamente varios pasos.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación, porque el cuerpo enflaquecido se desplegó hasta que el hombre, de pie, resultó muy alto. Ahora vio la espalda ancha y, debajo de la camisa abierta, el pecho cubierto de un ligero vello y un vientre plano y caderas estrechas.

-Aquí hay una dama que viene a verte -dijo Goyle, en tono notablemente menos exigente que antes-. Y si piensas hacerle daño, déjame advertirte que...

El prisionero se esforzó por ver en la oscuridad detrás de la linterna.

-¿Una dama? ¿Qué locura te traes entre manos, Goyle? ¿O quizá se trata de una sutil tortura?

Su voz sonó profunda y suave, agradable a los oídos de Hermione. Fluía con más facilidad y menos entrecortada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a oír en Inglaterra. Un hombre de las colonias, había dicho Goyle. Esa era, sin duda, la razón de las sutiles cualidades de su forma de hablar. Empero, había también algo más, una divertida burla que parecía mofarse de todo lo relativo a la prisión.

Hermione permaneció en las sombras un momento más mientras estudiaba atentamente a Sirius Black. Las ropas del hombre estaban tan desgarradas como la frazada y ella notó que en varias partes estaban desgarrados casi hasta la cintura en uno de los lados, y el precario remiendo dejaba ver buena parte de la línea delgada de su flanco. Una blusa de lino, quizá alguna vez blanca, estaba ahora manchada y apenas reconocible.

Colgaba en andrajos de los hombros y revelaba unas costillas que todavía eran musculosas pese a las privaciones. El cabello era desparejo y estaba mal cortado, pero sus ojos brillaron alerta cuando él trató de distinguir la silueta de ella. Al no conseguirlo, se irguió y en seguida se inclinó hacia las tinieblas que rodeaban a Hermione. Habló en tono satírico.

-Le pido disculpas, mi lady. Mi alojamiento nada tiene de recomendable. Si yo hubiera sabido que me visitaría, habría limpiado un poco este lugar. Por supuesto, -sonrió y señaló a su alrededor.- no hay mucho que limpiar.

- ¡Ten quieta esa sucia lengua! -interrumpió Goyle oficiosamente-. Esta dama viene por negocios y tú la tratarás con todo respeto, o yo... -Se golpeó sugestivamente la palma abierta con el puño del garrote y rió de su propia astucia.

El convicto clavó una mirada ceñuda en Goyle y la mantuvo hasta que el gordo carcelero empezó a agitarse inquieto.

No habiendo encontrado hasta ahora obstáculos a su plan, Hermione se sintió más animada. Todo parecía desarrollarse fluidamente, como si lo hubiera planeado toda la vida cuando en verdad ella no había hecho mucho. Renacieron en ella la confianza y el coraje, y con un movimiento desenvuelto y gracioso, avanzó hasta quedar iluminada por la linterna.

-No tiene necesidad de provocar a este hombre con sus bravuconadas, señor Goyle -dijo gentilmente.

El sonido de la voz de ella, profunda y suave como la miel, hizo que el prisionero le dedicara toda su atención. Hermione caminó lenta, completa, deliberadamente alrededor de él, estudiándolo como lo haría con un animal de exposición. Los ojos del hombre, de un desusado color gris perlado, la siguieron con divertida paciencia. La envolvente capa negra y el amplio tontillo que Hermione llevaba debajo de su vestido dejaban mucho librado a la imaginación, sin permitir calcular su edad o apreciar su figura.

-He oído decir que las viudas de la corte practican extraños placeres -comentó él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Si de verdad hay una mujer debajo de esas ropas, yo veo pocas pruebas de ello. Perdóneme, mi lady, pero es tarde y mi mente está embotada por el sueño. Por mi vida, no puedo determinar qué propósito la ha traído hasta aquí.

Su sonrisa era sólo levemente burlona pero su voz era abiertamente desafiante. Deliberadamente, Hermione se acercó más hasta que estuvo segura de que el hombre podía detectar la fragancia de su perfume.

El primer asalto estaba lanzado.

-Tenga cuidado, mi lady -le advirtió Goyle-. Es un verdadero bellaco, eso es. Ha matado a una muchacha encinta. La golpeó hasta dejarla convertida en una pulpa ensangrentada, eso hizo.

Hagrid avanzó hasta ubicarse detrás de su ama, protectoramente cerca. Su inmensa silueta se erguía amenazadora en los pequeños confines de la celda y hacía que los demás parecieran enanos. Hermione vio apenas una chispa de sorpresa en los ojos del prisionero.

-Ha venido muy bien acompañada mi lady. -Su tono no fue menos audaz-. Tendré cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no equivocarme Y privar al verdugo de su paga.

Ignorando la ironía. Hermione sacó un frasco de plata de los pliegues de su capa y se lo tendió.

-Un brandy, señor -dijo suavemente-. Si gusta.

Lentamente, Sirius Black estiró una mano y cubrió un momento los dedos de ella con los suyos antes de tomar el frasco. Sonrió lentamente al rostro velado.

-Muchas gracias.

En otra ocasión, Hermione hubiera regañado al hombre por su atrevimiento, pero ahora permaneció cautamente en silencio. Lo observó mientras él quitaba el tapón y se llevaba el frasco a los labios.

Después, él se detuvo y trató nuevamente de descubrir las facciones de ella a través del encaje negro del velo.

-¿Desea compartirlo conmigo, mi lady?

-No, señor Black, es todo suyo para que lo beba a su placer. -Sirius bebió otro largo sorbo antes de suspirar complacido.

-Muchas gracias, mi lady. Casi había olvidado que existen estos lujos.

-¿Está usted acostumbrado a los lujos, señor Black? -preguntó Hermione suavemente.

El colonial, por toda respuesta, se alzó de hombros y señaló con una mano lo que le rodeaba.

-Ciertamente a más que esto -dijo.

Una respuesta sin compromisos, pensó Hermione despectivamente. Después de tres meses en ese lugar, el hombre debería mostrarse más agradecido por su compañía. Nuevamente retiró la mano de los pliegues de su capa y esta vez ofreció un bulto pequeño.

-Aunque sus días están contados, señor Black, mucho puede hacerse para aliviar su situación. Aquí tiene esto, para su hambre.

El no aceptó hasta que Hermione se vio obligada a abrir ella misma la gran servilleta y mostrar una hogaza de pan endulzado y una generosa porción de sabroso queso. Ella miró con curiosidad pero no hizo ningún movimiento por tomar lo que le ofrecían.

-Mi lady -imploró-, yo deseo este presente pero siento recelos, porque no sé qué desea usted a cambio y nada tengo para ofrecerle.

Una sombra de sonrisa bailó por los labios de Hermione. Al mirarla directamente, Sirius creyó ver una boca curvándose suavemente debajo del espeso velo. Ello estimuló bastante su imaginación

.

-Su atención por un momento, señor, y su consideración, porque tengo un asunto que discutir -replicó suavemente Hermione y dejó la comida sobre una tosca mesa que estaba cerca de la cama. Hermione enfrentó resueltamente al señor Goyle y su orden fue dicha quedamente pero con firmeza.

-Ahora déjenos. Quiero hablar en privado con este hombre.

Se percató del creciente interés del prisionero. Desde abajo de sus cejas oscuras, él los observaba a todos con mucha atención y esperaba pacientemente, como un gato ante una cueva de ratones.

Hagrid se acercó más, con su ancho rostro lleno de preocupación. - ¿Está segura, señora mía?

-Desde luego -repuso ella y señaló la puerta con su mano delgada-. Acompañe al señor Goyle fuera de la celda.

El obeso carcelero protestó dolorido.

- ¡El bellaco le torcerá el cuello si lo dejo! -dijo Goyle, preocupado, porque si la joven sufría algún daño ¿Quién le pagaría a él? Con voz plañidera, dijo-: No me atrevo, mi lady.

-Es mi cuello el que corre peligro, señor Goyle -replicó secamente Hermione, y agregó como si leyera los pensamientos del carcelero-: Y lo mismo se le pagará por sus servicios.

Las mejillas abotagadas de Goyle enrojecieron casi hasta volverse de color púrpura y sus labios balbucientes parecieron temblar cuando expelió el aliento. Dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza al prisionero. Después, con un oloroso suspiro, levantó la linterna sobre su cabeza. Tomó un cabo de vela de la tosca mesa y lo encendió acercándolo a la llama de la linterna.

-Es un tipo rápido, mi lady -advirtió sombríamente-. Y manténgase a distancia de él. Si él trata de acercársele, grite. -Su mirada pareció atravesar al colonial-. Intenta algo, maldito bribón, y haré que te cuelguen antes que salga el sol.

Goyle salió murmurando amargamente para sí mismo. Hagrid se quedó, inmóvil como una roca, mientras la indecisión cincelaba profundas arrugas en su frente.

-Hagrid, por favor -dijo Hermione, aguardando pacientemente, y cuando él no hizo ademán de retirarse, levantó implorante la mano y señaló la puerta de hierro-. Es bastante seguro. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Nada sucederá.

El hombre gigantesco habló por fin, pero dirigiéndose solamente a Sirius.

-Si no quieres morir antes de que pase esta hora -dijo en tono amenazador- cuida de que ella no sufra el menor daño. Si eso llegara a suceder, lamentarás haberlo hecho. Te doy mi palabra y no dudes de que la cumpla.

La mirada de Sirius midió el cuerpo del otro y asintió respetuosamente para indicar que estaba de acuerdo. Todavía con un ceño de descontento, Hagrid dio media vuelta, salió de la celda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero dejó abierto un pequeño postigo que había en la misma. Desde el interior se pudo ver su espalda pues el quedó allí de guardia contra oídos curiosos.

El prisionero seguía sin moverse, aguardando que Hermione hablara. Ella cruzó la celda caminando lentamente y ahora se puso cuidadosamente fuera del alcance de él. Bajó su capuchón, lo enfrentó y apartó lentamente el velo de encaje al que dejó flotar hasta la mesa que tenía a su lado.

La segunda salva fue disparada.

Dio en el blanco con una efectividad de la que Hermione poco se percató. Sirius Black no se atrevió a hablar. La belleza de ella era tal que le temblaron las rodillas. Súbitamente, sintió el llamado hambriento de su largo y forzoso celibato. El cabello de claro color chocolate de Hermione, arreglado en una masa de bucles sueltos, le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda como una cascada. Era abundante y sedoso, dispuesto en estudiado desorden. Hebras castañas claras, sin duda aclaradas por el sol, brillaban entre los sueltos rizos. Sirius sintió una fuerte tentación de acercársele y acariciar la copiosa y sedosa cabellera y pasar suavemente sus dedos por los delicados pómulos tersos como pétalos. Las facciones de ella eran perfectas, la nariz recta y finamente formada. Las suaves cejas de color castaño curvándose sobre unos ojos que eran del color de las avellanas, brillantes contra el espeso marco de pestañas muy negras. Esos ojos lo miraban directamente, abiertos aunque inescrutables como cualquier mar que él había visto en su vida.

Los labios, suavemente rosados, eran tentadores y graciosamente curvos, vagamente sonrientes. Bajo la intensa mirada de él, la piel de color canela se coloreó levemente. Con una voluntad de hierro, Sirius se contuvo y guardó silencio.

Hermione murmuró, recatadamente: -¿Soy tan fea, señor, que se ha quedado sin palabras?

-Al contrario - respondió Sirius con una aparente desenvoltura que no sentía-. Su belleza me ciega tanto que temo que tendrán que conducirme de la mano hasta la horca. Mi mente no puede absorber semejante esplendor después de la sordidez de esta mazmorra. ¿Se supone que debo conocer su nombre, o eso es parte de su secreto?

Hermione se percató de que había dado en el blanco y ahorró el resto de sus armas para más tarde. A menudo había oído declaraciones similares, casi con esas mismas palabras, y ello la había irritado. Que ahora este andrajoso miserable las usara era casi una afrenta a su orgullo. Pero siguió el juego. Agitó la cabeza y sus bucles se sacudieron seductores. Rió con algo de melancolía.

-No señor, yo se lo diré, aunque le pido discreción porque allí está el mayor peso de mi problema. Soy Hermione Granger, hija de Orlan Granger.- Hizo una pausa, aguardando la reacción de él. Sirius levantó las cejas y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Lord Granger era conocido en todos los círculos, y entre los jóvenes Hermione Granger era a menudo tema de acalorados debates. Ella era la reina de hielo, el premio inalcanzable, la rompedora de corazones de muchos mozos y la meta declarada de incontables candidatos, el sueño de la juventud ambiciosa.

Satisfecha, Hermione continuó:

-Como usted ve, Sirius -usó el nombre de pila con despreocupada familiaridad- yo tengo necesidad de su nombre.

- ¡Mi nombre! -exclamó él con incredulidad- ¿Sirius Black? ¿Necesita el nombre de un asesino convicto cuando el suyo podría abrirle cualquier puerta que usted desee?

Hermione se le acercó para dar más peso a sus palabras. Con los ojos muy abiertos e implorantes, lo miró fijamente y habló casi en un susurro.

- Sirius, estoy en aprietos. Debo casarme con un hombre de apellido ilustre y usted debe estar al tanto de la importancia que tiene en Inglaterra el apellido Black. Nadie sabrá, excepto yo por supuesto, que usted no es pariente de ellos. Y puesto que usted tiene poca necesidad futura de su apellido, yo podría usado muy bien.

La confusión de Sirius le embotó el ingenio. No podía imaginar los motivos de ella. ¿Un amante? ¿Una criatura? Ciertamente no se trataba de deudas, porque ella tenía tanto dinero que ninguna deuda podría molestarla. Miró desconcertado esos ojos marrones claros.

-Seguramente, señora, usted está bromeando. ¿Propone de matrimonio a un hombre a quien van a colgar dentro de poco? Le doy mi palabra de que no veo la lógica de esta situación.

-Es una Cuestión de cierta delicadeza -dijo Hermione, y le volvió la espalda como si se sintiera embarazada. Hizo una pausa y después habló lentamente por sobre su hombro-. Mi padre OrIan Granger, me dio plazo de un año para encontrar marido y fallando eso me entregará como prometida a quien él escoja. Me considera una solterona y quiere tener nietos que hereden su fortuna. El hombre tiene que ser de una familia estrechamente relacionada con el rey Jorge. Todavía no he encontrado al que yo hubiera elegido, aunque ya casi ha terminado mi plazo. Usted es mi última esperanza de evitar un casamiento arreglado por mi padre. -Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Tenía que regatear con este sucio y harapiento colonial. Mantuvo la cara vuelta hacia otro lado para ocultar su desagrado-. He oído -dijo cuidadosamente- que un hombre puede casarse con una mujer para llevarse las deudas de ella a la horca en retribución por un alivio en sus días finales. Yo puedo darle mucho, Sirius ... comida, vino, ropas adecuadas Y frazadas abrigadas y seguramente mi causa...

Ante el persistente silencio de él, Hermione se volvió y trató de verle la expresión en la penumbra, pero él había maniobrado astutamente hasta que ahora, cuando lo enfrentó, ella recibió en la cara toda la luz de la vela. El sigiloso mendigo se había movido tan silenciosamente que ella no se había dado cuenta.

La voz de Sirius sonó algo tensa cuando por fin habló.

-Mi lady, usted me somete a una prueba dolorosa. Mi madre trató de enseñarme a ser un caballero respetuoso de las mujeres. -Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando él se le acercó-. Pero mi padre, hombre de considerable sabiduría, me enseñó en mi primera juventud una regla que he seguido siempre.

Caminó lentamente alrededor de ella tal como ella hiciera con él unos momentos antes y se detuvo cuando estuvo a sus espaldas. Casi sin respirar, Hermione aguardó, sintió su proximidad y, sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse.

-Nunca... -el susurro de Sirius sonó cerca de su oído y le produjo un estremecimiento de temor- ...nunca compres una yegua con una manta sobre el lomo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un respingo cuando él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a desatar las cintas que aseguraban la capa.

- ¿Puedo? -preguntó él y su voz, aunque suave, pareció llenar todos los rincones de la celda.

Sirius aceptó el silencio de ella como consentimiento Y Hermione se hizo fuerte mientras los finos dedos de él desataban los lazos de terciopelo. El le quitó la capa y ella tuvo un momento de arrepentimiento. Su ataque cuidadosamente planeado se había malgastado con una precipitación proyectada. Pero ella no imaginaba la victoria que estaba cosechando. Aunque carente de adornos esplendorosos y de delicados encajes, el vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro resaltaba divinamente su hermosura. Ella era la gema, la joya de rara belleza que hacía que el vestido fuera más que un vestido una obra de arte. Arriba de los anchos tontillos que enanchaban la falda a los lados, el corpiño apretadamente ceñido mostraba la fina cintura y al mismo tiempo levantaba sus pechos que Hermione se exhibían atrevidamente por el escote cuadrado. En el dorado resplandor de la vela, su piel brillaba como rico, cálido satén.

Sirius seguía inmóvil, su respiración tocaba suavemente el cabello de ella, su cabeza se llenaba con el delicioso perfume de mujer. Pasaron unos instantes que volaron con alas silenciosas y él siguió sin moverse. Hermione sintiéndose sofocada por la proximidad de él. El aroma del brandy le llenaba los sentidos y podía sentir los ojos hambrientos que se paseaban lentamente sobre ella. Si su situación hubiera sido otra, habría huido disgustada. En verdad, tuvo que luchar para no hacerlo ahora. Comprendió amargamente que tenía que permanecer en exhibición para que él la observara a su placer. Pero como su padre, con una alta ganancia en juego, no ponía límites a su paciencia, solo podía elegir entre la determinación paterna o su astucia.

Con todos sus sentidos completamente dedicados a ella, Sirius sintió un deseo abrumador de tomar a Hermione en sus brazos. Su perfume parecía llamarlo, sus curvas suaves, maduras, lo hacían sufrir de deseo. Su arrebatadora belleza lo conmovía hasta el fondo del alma y llenaba su mente con imaginarias visiones de los encantos que estaban ocultos a la vista. Sentía la necesidad de tener el calor de ella debajo de él, de rodearla con sus brazos temblorosos y descargar la lujuria de sus riñones. Pero era dolorosamente consciente de sus harapos y su suciedad y estaba, además, ese desconcertante fulgor debajo de la superficie de la belleza de ella, ese indicio de algo que él no alcanzaba a captar, una sugerencia de sarcasmo, un fugaz relámpago de insinceridad, un extraño toque de arrogancia. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que si ella hubiera podido elegir otra cosa no se encontraría aquí. El sabía que Orlan Granger era un hombre poderoso pero le resultaba difícil imaginar que fuera capaz de imponerse en esa forma a su, única descendiente.

Hermione no pudo seguir soportándolo y se volvió rápidamente para hacerle frente.

-¿Entonces le resulta desagradable compartir su apellido? ¿Su respuesta es no?

¿Por qué, cielo santo, tenía ella que regatear con este rústico canalla?

Sirius aspiró profundamente y con un extremado esfuerzo de voluntad respondió en tono despreocupado:

-Hay muchas cosas que considerar... ¿Hermione? -la miró interrogativamente, arqueó una ceja oscura y como ella asintió, continuó-: Mi nombre es todo lo que me queda y hay quienes se sentirían contentos de verlo deshonrado todavía más.

-Le prometo, Sirius, que no tengo intención de deshonrarlo -se apresuró ella a replicar-: Lo tomaré prestado por un tiempo y cuando haya encontrado a aquel a quien pueda amar, todo terminará. Si usted accede, será sepultado con todo respeto en una tumba bien identificada en el cementerio de una iglesia. ¿Acaso aquellos que le preocupan podrán entonces recordar su vergüenza?

- ¿Y me promete alivio para mis últimos días, Hermione? -dijo él, como si no la hubiera escuchado-. Pero eso me quitará mi única diversión... el desafío al señor Goyle.

Como si se sintiera muy perturbado, Sirius empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la celda, en apariencia sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo junto a la cama y nuevamente su mirada adquirió una expresión inquisitiva.

-¿Puedo sentarme, Hermione? Perdóneme si no hay un asiento para usted. Si lo desea, puede sentarse aquí conmigo.

-No...no, gracias -respondió ella rápidamente. Miró el sucio jergón de paja Y no pudo contener un estremecimiento.

Sirius se sentó en un ángulo de la cama, apoyó la espalda en la húmeda pared de piedra, levantó una rodilla y apoyó en ella su brazo y dejó caer blandamente la mano. Fijó la mirada en ella y Hermione se preparó para el último acto. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Por lo menos, él no se había reído todavía de ella abiertamente.

-¿Cree que yo tomo esto a la ligera, Sirius? Mi padre es un hombre de voluntad de hierro, y aunque lo han llamado muchas cosas, nunca oí que nadie cuestionara su palabra. No tengo ninguna duda de que él hará como ha dicho y que me obligará a casarme con un hombre al que yo despreciaré. - Sirius siguió contemplándola pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Le tocó a ella ponerse nerviosa y caminar de un lado a otro; y al hacerlo su causa resultó favorecida en grado considerable. Hermione Granger se movía con la gracia natural de alguien que lleva una vida activa y sin nada de la afectada gazmoñería tan a menudo exhibida en los salones y la corte por las beldades de la época. Había en su andar una seguridad que daba a sus movimientos una gracia fluida y desenvuelta. Sirius admiró cada ángulo de ella y la mayor parte de las palabras de Hermione se le escaparon, porque en su mente ya había fijado el precio y ahora sólo aguardaba el momento.

Hermione se detuvo, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él. El vestido se entreabrió tentador y ella vio que los ojos de él iban hacia donde ella quería.

- Sirius -dijo firmemente, y él levantó de mala gana los ojos hasta encontrar los de ella-. ¿Hay algo en mí que encuentre desagradable?

-Nada, Hermione, amor mío. -Su voz sonó suavemente, pero con mucha claridad, en la celda-. Usted es hermosa más allá de mi imaginación. Y he disfrutado tanto de este espectáculo que no desearía que ter-minara. Pero, por favor, considere esto. Si su situación es realmente tan apremiante yo le prestaré mi apellido, pero el precio será elevado, Hermione. Y le pido que me diga sí o no antes de marcharse, porque yo no podría soportar este suspenso.

Hermione contuvo el aliento temerosa de lo que él iba a decir.

-Mi precio es este. -Sus palabras resonaron en el cerebro de ella-. El casamiento será tan válido como un voto. Estoy condenado a la horca y quiero la oportunidad de dejar un heredero. El precio es que usted pase la noche conmigo y consume los votos matrimoniales tanto en hechos como en palabras.- Ella soltó el aliento y sus ojos se encendieron de cólera. Ahogó una exclamación de rabia ante esta afrenta. ¡Vaya atrevimiento el de este hombre! Hermione estuvo a punto de abofeteado pero la risa de él resonó en la celda y la ira de ella se apagó rápidamente.

Sirius puso ambas piernas sobre la cama, enlazó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se relajó como si estuviera en una taberna bebiendo ale.

-Ah, sí -rió despectivamente-. Pensé que tenía que saber el verdadero precio para salir de sus apuros. Usted busca mi apellido por un motivo apremiante, este apellido que es mi última y única posesión y que yo solo puedo darle. Cuando pido lo mismo de usted, un precio que usted sola puede pagar, entonces le parece demasiado. De modo que no acepta el precio, rechaza el pacto y terminará plegándose a la voluntad de su padre.

Sirius tomó el frasco, lo levantó y brindó.

-Por su casamiento, Hermione, amor.

Bebió abundantemente y quedó mirándola con una vaga sonrisa, consciente de que había perdido, Hermione le devolvió la mirada con poco calor en sus ojos.

¡Ese tonto sucio y maldito! ¿Creería que podría vencerla?

Se le acercó, meneando las caderas como una bailarina gitana, con el cabello suelto y los ojos llenos de un fuego chocolatoso. Había sentido el aguijonazo de él y necesitaba hacérselo pagar. Se impuso la cólera donde el temor la hubiera hecho temblar. Se detuvo frente a él, con los pies separados y los brazos en jarra, y lentamente estiró una mano y pasó un dedo por la línea recta de la nariz de él.

-Mire -dijo en tono despreciativo y burlón-. Me atrevo a tocarlo, sucio como está, puerco, aunque se burla de mi situación. Y si me acuesto con usted ¿Qué gano? ¿Salvarme de la voluntad de mi padre y soportar su contacto?

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de la furia de ella.

-La voluntad de su padre, amor mío, parece una cosa tan segura como la muerte, a la cual no podrá escapar. ¿Y qué pasará cuando el marido dificultosamente encontrado despose a la viuda y compruebe que ella todavía es virgen? ¿Qué dirá? ¿Que ella mintió a su padre? Y en cuanto a mí, puede tomarme o no. Así lo quiere Dios. Si no acepta, usted no pierde nada y gana mucho. Si acepta, entonces será una viuda verdadera que ningún padre podrá negar. -Suspiró profundamente-. Pero no todo es tan malo, porque veo que usted no quiere correr riesgos. Usted quiere mi apellido y todos los beneficios mientras que yo nada tengo que ganar, por lo menos nada que pueda atesorar hasta mi aliento final, un recuerdo que aliviaría verdaderamente mis últimos momentos de vida. Pero vamos, ya basta de esto. Ciertamente, Hermione, usted es sumamente cautivante.

Apoyó una mano en el brazo de ella, en tierna caricia.

- ¿Sabe que usted es mía hasta que yo muera? Este es el precio que paga una mujer por buscar a un hombre y proponerle casamiento. Así lo dicen los que saben, ella debe pertenecerle hasta que él muera.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, consciente de la trampa que se cerraba lentamente sobre ella.

-Pero mi necesidad es grande -susurró ella y reconoció algo de verdad en lo que decía él. Ella no se sentiría libre hasta que él muriese-. He venido dispuesta a implorar. -Su voz sonó grave y ronca-. No he venido para rendirme pero me rendiré. Entonces, trato hecho.

La mandíbula de Sirius cayó un brevísimo instante. El no esperaba esto. Súbitamente sintió se eufórico. Casi valdría la pena ser ahorcado. Se puso de pie frente a ella, aunque todavía no se atrevió a tocarla, de modo que apretó las manos contra sus muslos como para reprimir el impulso. Su voz sonó gentil, casi como un susurro.

-Un pacto. Sí, un pacto. Y que se sepa que el primero que se casa contigo, mi bella Hermione, compró ese derecho con el precio más elevado que se pueda imaginar.

Hermione miró a esos ojos tiernos y grisáceos y no pudo encontrar una respuesta o palabras que pronunciar por el momento. Tomó su capa y aceptó aturdida la ayuda de él para ponérsela. Acomodó el velo y levantó el capuchón a fin de cubrir cuidadosamente su cabello.

Por fin, lista para marcharse, lo enfrentó pero casi retrocedió cuando él levantó una mano para tocarla. Se sorprendió cuando él se limitó a tomar entre sus dedos un rizo suelto y a cerrar lentamente el broche que aseguraba el capuchón.

Hermione lo miró a la cara. Los ojos de él eran suaves, hambrientos, y parecían tocarla en todo su cuerpo.

-Debo hacer los arreglos necesarios -dijo ella firmemente, reuniendo coraje-. Después enviaré a Hagrid por usted. No será más de un día o dos. Buenas noches.

Con una compostura duramente controlada, Hermione se volvió y se marchó. En ese momento, Sirius hubiera podido gritar de alegría. Ni siquiera Goyle hubiese podido estropear su alegría cuando más tarde, una vez más en la oscuridad, Sirius se tendió sobre la cama y se entregó a su pasatiempo recientemente adquirido: cazar pulgas.

* * *

><p>Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Saludos a todas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y la trama es de la novela "Shanna" de Kathleen Woodiwiss.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DOS<strong>

El día se arrastraba interminablemente, cosa acerca de lo cual Sirius Black hubiese hecho algo de hallarse en circunstancias normales. Dentro de los confines de su estrecha celda nada podía hacer fuera de aguardar el final. Los restos de su comida de la mañana secábanse sobre una bandeja, pero él conocía una saciedad raramente experimentada detrás de las puertas de hierro de Newgate. Eso mismo habría aliviado la situación de cualquier pobre infeliz que hubiese tenido la mala fortuna de ser encerrado en la prisión, ya fuera que estuviera condenado por una deuda impaga o un delito peor que lo llevaría finalmente al nudo corredizo de un verdugo en Tyburn. Era un melancólico viaje de tres horas desde Newgate hasta el cadalso de Tyburn, y en ese tiempo se podía pensar en toda una vida, aunque habitualmente el camino estaba flanqueado por curiosos y burlones sedientos de muerte.

A Sirius no le habían permitido tener una navaja; por eso una barba espesa le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, pero con las ropas limpias que le había traído Goyle tenía una apariencia más prolija. Una camisa de lino, calzones, medias y un par de zapatos de cuero resultaban reconfortantes después de tres meses miserables con los mismos andrajos sucios. En ese tiempo su cubo de agua, con el agregado de un poco de ron para impedir que se descompusiera, había sido usado tanto para calmar su sed como para asearse lo mejor posible. Pero desde la visita de Hermione, le proporcionaban abundante agua fresca y una botella de vino acompañaba a las viandas de la tarde. Era imposible imaginar nada que fuera capaz de mejorar el carácter de Goyle o de hacer que se moviera su grotesca mole con la excepción de la promesa de dinero, poco o mucho. La llegada de ropas y comida y los buenos modales del carcelero eran una clara indicación de que no todo se había perdido.

Empero, en la celda oscura y solitaria, Sirius caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro. La sombra del lazo corredizo oscurecía los días que pasaban y la duda y el temor atormentaban su mente. No tenía forma de saber si Hermione Granger cumpliría su palabra y enviaría por él. El solo ver nuevamente el mundo exterior sería un trago fuerte, pero sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una visión de esa hermosa muchacha en sus brazos. Quizá ella cambiara de idea y decidiera ceder a la voluntad de su padre antes que pasar una noche con él. ¿O él lo habría imaginado todo? ¿Era un sueño que él había conjurado de las profundidades de la desesperación? ¿Hermione Granger, una deliciosa figura de mujer y la etérea meta de todos los mozos solteros de aquí y de afuera, había entrado realmente en su celda y concertado semejante pacto con él? La única visión que lo eludía totalmente era la de esta orgullosa mujer entregándose a un hombre tildado de asesino.

Sirius se detuvo ante la puerta de su celda y apoyó la frente en el hierro frío. La imagen atormentadora de esas facciones suaves, perfectas, bucles de color miel y oro cayendo sobre hermosos hombros, y pechos maduros y llenos que casi asomaban completamente fuera de un vestido de terciopelo rojo estaba grabado en su memoria con todos los detalles y le producía una impaciencia torturante que sólo podría ser aliviada cuando ella fuera realmente suya... si es que ese momento llegaba alguna vez. El comprendía que donde la brutalidad de Goyle había fracasado, la ilusión de Hermione estaba cerca de triunfar y quebrantarlo. No obstante, él atesoraba esa visión y se solazaba con ella, porque cuando desaparecía era reemplazada por la macabra imagen del árbol de una horca y su fruto.

El caminaba. Se sentaba. Se lavaba. Esperaba.

Finalmente, lleno de frustración, se tendió sobre su jergón, cansado de la agonía de la incertidumbre. Se pasó la mano por la barba y se sobresaltó al pensar en su miserable aspecto. Lo mejor que Hermione pudo pensar de él es que era un bárbaro.

Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos como si quisiera impedir que lo acosaran esas ilusiones torturantes y dormitó agitadamente. Aun así no tuvo paz y despertó empapado en sudor frío y con un dolor en la boca del estómago.

Todavía estaba luchando por contener sus emociones cuando resonaron pisadas en medio del pesado silencio. Sirius despertó completamente cuando el sonido se detuvo, frente a la puerta de su celda. Una llave giró en la cerradura y Sirius pasó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente. Dos corpulentos guardias, con pistolas en las manos, entraron y le hicieron señas de que saliera. Contento por la interrupción a su aburrimiento, Sirius se apresuró a obedecer.

Salió de su celda y se encontró cara a cara con el señor Hagrid.

-El ha venido por ti, bribón -dijo Goyle y clavó entre las costillas de Sirius su largo bastón-. No me gusta que tipos como tú se mezclen con la gente decente, pero la dama está decidida a casarse. Irás con el hombre y con mis propios muchachos que aquí ves, **Vincent Crabbe** y el señor Carrow. -Se rió burlonamente cuando Sirius levantó las cejas desconcertado-. Sólo para cuidar, por supuesto, que no se te ocurran algunas fantasías y se te dé por retozar.

El corpulento carcelero rió mientras aseguraban gruesos hierros a las muñecas de Sirius. Los extremos de las cadenas fueron entregados al señor Hagrid, quien los aferró con su puño grande como un jamón. Con un gesto para que lo siguieran, Goyle condujo a la procesión a través de la cárcel y sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron a un carro que esperaba y que fue acercado a la puerta exterior. El vehículo se, parecía mucho aun gran cajón de madera de roble con refuerzos de hierro y tenía una sola ventanilla en la puerta lateral. Un tercer guardia estaba ya en el asiento del cochero con, las riendas entre sus gruesos dedos. Se había envuelto apretadamente en su capa a fin de protegerse de la helada llovizna que caía en esos momentos y saludó a los otros nada más que bajando su tricornio sobre los ojos.

-Ahora hagan lo que diga el señor Hagrid -dijo Goyle a sus hombres-. Y tráiganme de vuelta a este bribón vivo o muerto. -Sus ojillos negros se clavaron en el prisionero-. Si éste hace un solo movimiento para escapar, vuélenle la cabeza.

-Su amabilidad es superada solamente por su gracia, señor carcelero -le dijo Sirius en tono de chanza. En seguida se irguió-. ¿Podemos atender nuestros asuntos o hay algo más que usted desee discutir con estos caballeros?

Goyle lo empujó hacia el carro.

-Sube, maldito bribón. Espero que el buen señor Hadrig impida que hagas a la dama lo que le hiciste a esa muchacha en la posada y a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Los ojos de Sirius se endurecieron cuando el carcelero sonrió burlonamente, pero el joven permaneció mudo aun bajo la mirada ceñuda e inquisitiva de Hadrig. Sin ofrecer ninguna explicación, Sirius pasó a su lado y subió con sus cadenas al carro. En el interior oscuro y desnudo de la caja prisión se tendió en un rincón, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Cerraron y aseguraron la puerta y Goyle golpeó con su bastón los costados de la caja.

-Tengan mucho cuidado con este pájaro -advirtió dirigiéndose a todos-. Y no me importará si lo traen herido o moribundo con tal de que no lo dejen escapar.

Con una violenta sacudida, el pesado carro se puso en marcha. Era casi mediodía. Sirius no podía saber cuánto duraría el viaje o hacia dónde se dirigían. Trozos de cielo plomizo y de tejados mojados por la fría llovizna pasaban fugazmente por la estrecha abertura del ventanuco. Atravesaron las afueras de Londres y los caballos fueron azuzados para que aceleraran el paso. A través de los barrotes de hierro, Sirius alcanzó a ver en la distancia casas de granja con techos de paja y campos con los restos de las cosechas de otoño, separados por bajos cercos de piedra. El serpenteante camino de lodo pasaba frente. A chozas y a mansiones campestres pero apenas se veía a persona alguna porque la lluvia impedía que la gente trabajase en los campos y no los alentaba a que salieran a la calle: El carro seguía avanzando sin que nadie presenciara su paso, salvo algún cerdo que escapaba corriendo y chillando del camino y caballos que se alimentaban tranquilos de la hierba mojada.

Cierto tiempo más tarde el carro salió súbitamente del camino. Y entró en un pequeño claro después de pasar dificultosamente entre los árboles que crecían muy juntos a los costados. El brusco giro casi arrojó a Sirius de su rincón pero él consiguió afirmarse contra los sacudones. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó sólo cuando el carro se detuvo junto a un verde charco de agua estancada.

- Ahora estamos bien escondidos, compañeros -dijo la voz resonante del cochero-. Saquen al hombre.

Hagrid se apeó por el otro lado mientras los dos corpulentos guardias saltaban al suelo y sacaban a Sirius tirando de sus cadenas, sin darle oportunidad de oponerse o resistirse. Durante un fugaz momento, Sirius fue aplastado entre ellos y gruñó de dolor cuando los codos de los dos hombres se clavaron en sus costillas. Después, con un brusco empujón lo hicieron resbalar y caer en el lodo pegajoso que rodeaba al estanque. Riendo a carcajadas, llenos de perverso regocijo, se palmearon uno a otro en la espalda. .

- Levántese, su señoría -gritó el más grande y le dio un puntapié-. Su dama lo está aguardando.

Con los ojos color plata llenos de furia en su cara embarrada, Sirius se puso de pie, tomó sus cadenas y las hizo girar como un lazo, en abierta amenaza. El guardia más pequeño, el señor Carrow , retrocedió sorprendido y llevó la mano a la pistola que tenía en el cinturón.

-Vean, compañeros -rugió Sirius en tono de decidida advertencia- yo ya tengo una cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y no me ahorcarán dos veces si me llevo conmigo a unos cuantos de ustedes. Puede usar esa pistola, pero yo no tendré que explicar al señor Goyle por qué no ha cobrado su recompensa. Pueden divertirse con cualquier otro, porque si vuelven a ponerme una mano encima les romperé las cabezas con estos eslabones y que el diablo me lleve después.

Ellos eran hombres simples y miraron a su prisionero con un nuevo respeto. El tenía una forma desagradable de estropearles la diversión. Empero, Crabbe siguió con la pistola preparada mientras Sirius pisaba terreno sólido y una vez más asumía el papel de cautivo. El señor Hagrid, apoyado contra la parte trasera del carro, había presenciado todo el episodio. Rió para sí cuando reconoció que aquí había un hombre que podía estar a la altura de Hermione Granger en cuanto a su carácter. Podría resultar muy interesante ver a su ama frente a frente con este individuo. Por lo menos, más interesante que lo que acababa de presenciar. A él lo enfurecía ver castigar a un hombre encadenado.

Hagrid empezó a buscar la llave en el bolsillo de su chaleco y fue hacia Sirius, pero al pasar detrás de Crabbe pareció tropezar. Cuando un sólido hombro lo golpeó en medio de la espalda, Crabbe soltó una exclamación y cayó hacia adelante, tratando de conservar el equilibrio mientras sus pies resbalaban en el lodo. Gruñendo, cayó contra su compañero, Carrow, y ambos terminaron zambulléndose de cabeza en el estanque. Escupiendo y tosiendo, salieron del agua mientras Hagrid los contemplaba calmosamente.

- ¡Demonios! Los tres se ven iguales. Ahora cuál es el de... hum, supongo que el que tiene cadenas es mi hombre. -Su regocijo provocó miradas furibundas de los dos guardias. Señaló hacia el agua:-. Vaya, compañero, ha dejado caer la pistola del señor Goyle.

Cuando Vicent Crabbe cayó de rodillas y empezó a buscar a tientas en el lodo, Hagrid se acercó a Sirius.

Carrow empezó a caminar hacia la orilla hasta que su compañero lo tomó de las piernas.

- ¡Mira dónde caminas! -gritó Vicent Crabbe-. ¡Esa cosa estaba cargada y amartillada y si se dispara podría volarte un pie!

Hagrid sonrió y cuando Sirius lo miró, hizo señas con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-Allí, en el camino, hay una posada dónde podrá lavarse y vestirse para la boda. Estos muchachos demorarán un tiempo en secarse. -Su voz se volvió más áspera y advirtió severamente-: No diga nada acerca de por qué está aquí y de dónde ha venido. Y no diga nada acerca de mi ama a nadie que no sea yo ¿Ha entendido?

Sirius se quitó un poco de lodo de su mentón cubierto por la barba y miró al hombre con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ajá -dijo.

-Después le quitaré esos hierros y nos pondremos en camino. Se hace tarde y mi señora está esperando.

Entraron a la posada por una escalera trasera y nadie supo de su llegada. Se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación que estaba inmediatamente debajo de las vigas del tejado. Después de tender sus ropas frente al fuego para que se secaran, los dos guardias se apostaron de mala gana junto a la puerta, del lado de afuera, y dejaron a Sirius al cuidado de Hagrid. Hagrid señaló una tina de madera en un ángulo de la habitación.

-La criada traerá agua para un baño. Hay un espejo para que usted pueda mirarse. -Abrió un pequeño cofre de cuero y exhibió el contenido ante Sirius-. La señora envía ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. Le ruega que se vista y arregle con cuidado a fin de no avergonzarla.

Sirius miró de soslayo al musculoso individuo y rió sin humor.

-Su señora espera mucho de alguien que ha sido mendigo -dijo.

Hagrid no dio muestras de haber oído. Sacó su reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco.

-Tenemos no más de dos horas para demoramos aquí -dijo.

Guardó el reloj, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Sirius con una extraña sonrisa.

-En caso de que esté pensándolo, hay dos caminos para salir -de aquí. Por esa puerta, donde esos dos buenos hombres están esperando la oportunidad de echársele encima, y esta ventana. -Llamó a Sirius con un ademán y abrió los postigos.

Era una caída directa desde tres pisos hasta una pila de piedras de bordes filosos-. Sólo tengo que disparar mi pistola y el otro guardia traerá el carro a toda velocidad.

Sirius se alzó de hombros y el hombre cerró la ventana para no dejar entrar la helada llovizna y se acercó al hogar encendido.

-Pero cualquiera que sea el camino que elija, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí. -Hagrid abrió su pesado abrigo y su chaqueta para mostrar un par de enormes pistolas metidas en su cinturón.

Después de una breve reflexión, y con completa sinceridad, Sirius le aseguró que esas ideas estaban muy lejos de su mente. La criada era una muchacha pequeña pero regordeta, no del todo fea, no del todo bonita. Si hubiera dicho cuántos años tenía habría mentido en cuatro, y su poca edad se revelaba en su obvia renuencia a acercarse al sucio cliente. Pero habiendo completado todos los preparativos, sólo pudo demorar un minuto más.

-Lo afeitaré en un minuto, señor. Pero mi navaja está un poco embotada buscaré un asentador.

Sus ojos claros vacilaron sobre las ropas sucias y desgarradas de Sirius y subieron hasta su barba sucia de lodo. En su cara se hizo demasiado evidente una expresión de disgusto y su nariz pecosa se arrugó cuando sintió el olor a suciedad que salía de él. Rápidamente se marchó en busca del asentador de navajas.

-Puede ser que la moza dude de que soy humano -comentó Sirius secamente.

Hagrid soltó un gruñido, se tendió en la cama, apoyó la espalda en la tabla de la cabecera y bebió de un jarro de ale.

-No tiene por qué, preocuparse -dijo-. No tendrá tiempo para ponerla a prueba.

Siriud lo miró fijamente.

-Esa no fue mi intención -dijo. Observó al servidor un momento y añadió-: Es el día de mí boda ¿lo ha olvidado?

Hagrid arrugó el entrecejo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana, desde donde podía mirar el cielo gris.

-Yo tampoco me inquietaría mucho por eso -rugió por encima del hombro. Estiró sus largos brazos, flexionó los dedos en un lento movimiento de pinzas, se volvió y sonrió a Sirius-. Estoy aquí por orden de mi señora, me guste o no. Mi primera tarea es, siempre, cuidar de su bienestar, pero eso lo juzgo yo mismo. Yo no lo tomaría a bien si usted me diera motivos para dudar de que la causa de ella esté bien servida.

Sirius midió cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-Yo sé muy poco de la fechoría de que me acusan. En realidad, no recuerdo más que haber acompañado a la moza hasta su habitación en la posada. Puedo decir con seguridad que la criatura que llevaba en su vientre no era mía. Yo no había estado, ni quince días en el país y la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado en Escocia. En realidad, era mí primer día en Londres. Por lo tanto, si me acosté con ella fue en la misma noche de su muerte. Pero ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de eso. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el posadero vino a despertar a la criada para que se pusiera a trabajar, me encontró dormido en su habitación. De modo que usted ve, amigo, que yo no puedo negar que me acosté con ella y que la asesiné, porque ella estaba muerta, golpeada y ensangrentada, y allí me encontraba yo, durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de ella. Sin embargo, puedo negar, y niego, que la criatura era mía.

Bajo la atenta vigilancia de Hagrid, Sirius se quitó sus inútiles chaleco y camisa y se puso una toalla sobre los hombros. Se sentó en una silla para esperar el regreso de la criada y pensar en las palabras de su silencioso compañero. Era muy posible que la dama, Hermione, no hubiera contado al hombre nada de su acuerdo. Si ella pensaba traicionado o si ello se debía a simple precaución, Sirius no podía adivinado. Pero cualquiera de las dos cosas, como Hagrid lo había expresado con claridad, presagiaba mal.

La criada regresó y Sirius se sometió a sus torpes manos mientras ella le cubría la barba con toallas calientes para quitar el barro seco. Si esta pobre muchacha lo encontraba tan repulsivo, pensó él, entonces la elegante dama, Hermione, debía considerado una bestia. Ella debía de estar en una situación sumamente apremiante, por cierto, para haberse sometido a este pacto.

Sin embargo, fue para Sirius un placentero interludio que había disfrutado muy raramente en los últimos meses, aunque la muchacha no se mostró nada gentil en su prisa por terminar con él. Empero, su única herida fue un pequeño corte hecho con la última pasada de la navaja cuando la muchacha, al contemplar su obra, vio por fin la cara sobre la que había trabajado.

- ¡Vaya, señor! -exclamó ella y sonrió, mientras presionaba la toalla mojada sobre el pequeño corte.

La criada enrojeció ante la mirada divertida de él y se puso bastante agitada. Hagrid se volvió cuando ella volcó el recipiente del agua y derramó gran parte de su contenido sobre el regazo de Sirius.

Ignorando la incomodidad del hombre, Hagrid comentó despreocupadamente:

-Usted parece trastornar a la muchacha. Se ha puesto tan nerviosa como un gorrión asustado.

La criada se volvió rápidamente hacia Hagrid.

-Disculpe, señor, pero no fue culpa de él. Fue culpa mía. La joven tomó la toalla de los hombros de Sirius y empezó a secarle el regazo hasta que él la tomó de las muñecas y la apartó con firmeza.

-No tiene importancia:-dijo él secamente-. Yo haré eso.

La muchacha apenas podía apartar los ojos de ese pecho desnudo, ancho y musculoso, mientras recogía la navaja y la correa de asentar

-Córtale el cabello con esas tijeras, muchacha -ordenó Hagrid y se alzó de hombros ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Sirius.

La joven sonrió complacida y balbuceó otra cortesía.

-En seguida, señor, lo haré con gusto, señor.

Por su extraña conducta, Hagrid dirigió a la muchacha una mirada divertida. Agitó la cabeza, murmuró algo para sí mismo y se puso de espaldas al fuego mientras bebía lentamente su ale. La criada se dedicó al cabello de Sirius con renovado celo, como si quisiera cortar cada hebra del mismo largo, y de ningún modo era una melena rala. De tanto en tanto se detenía para que él pudiera mirarse en un espejo que ella sostenía entre sus pechos, sin tocarlo con las manos, con sorprendente resultado.

La muchacha se puso petulante ante la falta de interés de él y aceptó con evidente mala gana las seguridades de él de que no necesitaba que lo ayudaran a bañarse. Finalmente recogió sus tijeras y demás instrumentos en su delantal y se retiró.

Sirius no perdió tiempo, se quitó sus malolientes calzones y se metió en la tina con un largo suspiro de deleite. Se frotó concienzudamente y varias veces con un fuerte jabón para quitarse la suciedad y los parásitos de la prisión y también se enjabonó la cabellera. Estaba ansioso por ponerse en camino y se secó rápidamente con la toalla antes de ponerse las medias y los calzones oscuros. Pero se detuvo lo suficiente para notar que los últimos le ceñían apretadamente los muslos. Quizá Hermione Granger lo había observado más de lo que él creía, murmuró con una melancólica sonrisa. El, ciertamente, la había observado muy bien. .

Rechazó los polvos perfumados que habían dejado a su disposición y peinó sus cabellos negros en una coleta en la nuca y los cepilló frente al espejo. De pie delante de su imagen, se puso la camisa color crema con volantes de encaje en los puños, aseguró la chorrera de encaje y se puso el chaleco de seda que armonizaba con sus ceñidos calzones. Se puso después la chaqueta de terciopelo lujosamente ornamentada con hebras de oro que dibujaban elaborados adornos en los anchos puños y en la parte delantera. El cuero de los zapatos castaños estaba suavemente pulido y adornado con hebillas de filigrana de oro. Un tricornio de terciopelo bordado en oro completaba el atuendo.

Sirius pensó, mientras se miraba con ojo crítico al espejo, que Hermione no había mirado en gastos para hacer que él vistiera como un hombre con título de nobleza. Por encima del hombro de su imagen reflejada, Sirius vio que Hagrid lo observaba atentamente. Hagrid apreció el cambiado aspecto de su prisionero y logró sonreír débilmente.

-Creo que mi señora se sentirá agradablemente sorprendida. - Terminó su ale de un solo trago y miró su reloj-. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Era una pequeña iglesia rural cubierta de hiedra, pero con los fríos del inminente invierno las hojas estaban oscuras y quebradizas contra las grises paredes de piedra. La llovizna había cesado y brillantes rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes y encendían con mil colores los cristales de las ventanas de la rectoría.

Hermione estaba bañada en la luz que entraba por un camón. Su rostro, cuando ella miraba hacia los campos ondulados, tenía la sonrisa de alguien que está seguro de las metas que se ha fijado en la vida. Había llegado temprano a la iglesia, en un coche alquilado, porque su carruaje tenía que llevar a Hagrid a la posada que quedaba a más de una hora de viaje y esperar allí mientras él viajaba a Londres en otro coche, alquilado y regresaba con Sirius Black. Pero el reverendo y la señora Jacobs se mostraban amables y hospitalarios y Hermione se las arreglaba para soportar la espera.

La rolliza esposa del buen clérigo estaba sentada junto a ella, sorbiendo su té sin dejar de observar a Hermione. No era frecuente que personas de fortuna se detuvieran en su pequeña y tranquila aldea y mucho menos que entraran en la humilde rectoría, y con atuendos tan lujosos como la señora Jacobs no había visto en toda su vida. Una capa de muaré de seda color malva, forrada lujosamente con suaves pieles de zorro gris, estaba sobre el brazo de un sillón, olvidada como si la hubieran descartado. La mujer ni siquiera podía imaginar el precio del vestido de seda del mismo color con sus volantes de encaje rosa grisáceo que caían en cascada por la parte delantera de la falda entre fruncidos volantes paralelos de seda. Vueltas de encaje adornaban las mangas donde terminaban, a mitad del brazo. Encaje plegado se abría como un abanico desde un punto en la cintura muy ceñida y hacia arriba, hasta donde quedaba expuesta la piel tersa y de color canela. Una fina cinta de color malva estaba atada alrededor de la esbelta columna del cuello de la joven, y el intrincado peinado, sin empolvar, se veía glorioso con el magnífico color natural del cabello. El efecto de hebras castañas entre el tono aleonado hubiera desafiado los mejores esfuerzos del más artista de los peinadores.

La señora Jacobs admiraba reverentemente esta belleza porque la envidia no tenía cabida en su alma. En lo hondo de su corazón era una romántica y obtenía gran placer en lo que para ella era el serio arte de concertar casamientos. El novio, como ella lo veía con los ojos de la mente, tendría que ser guapo y encantador, porque nadie que no lo fuera hubiera podido tener una novia como ésta.

Hermione se inclinó para mirar por la ventana y su movimiento hizo que la señora Jacobs se le acercara.

- ¿Qué sucede, querida? -preguntó la amable mujer con mucho interés-. ¿Ya vienen?

Los ojos azules de la señora Jacobs miraron hacia el camino distante y, como ella había adivinado, un carruaje estaba subiendo la colina y pronto llegaría a la iglesia.

Hermione, con una multitud de explicaciones en la punta de la lengua, lo pensó mejor y no habló. Si daba excusas por su futuro esposo los defectos de él serían más evidentes. Era mejor dejar que la mujer creyera que el amor la había cegado.

Hermione se alisó el cabello y se preparó mentalmente para encontrarse con el miserable novio.

-Esta usted radiante, querida.-La señora Jacobs pronunció la, "r " arrastrándola, con un fuerte acento escocés-. No se preocupe por su aspecto. Vaya a recibir a su prometido. Yo le traeré su capa.

Hermione obedeció graciosamente, agradecida de poder encontrarse con Sirius antes de que lo vieran el clérigo y su esposa, con la esperanza de poder mejorar la apariencia de él a último momento. Cuando corrió por el sendero cubierto que iba de la rectoría a la iglesia, un millar de razones para preocuparse se agolparon en su mente y ella se insultó a sí misma, usando varios de los juramentos favoritos de su padre, y enseguida rechinó los dientes al pensar en el cuidado que debía poner un caballero para vestirse.

-Ese rústico colonial -dijo entre dientes-. ¡Por lo menos veré que no se haya puesto los calzones al revés!

Los caballos rucios levantaron sus finas y nobles cabezas y se detuvieron nerviosos frente a la iglesia. Hagrid metió cuidadosamente su pistola debajo de su chaqueta mientras el señor Crabbe saltaba a tierra y, como cualquier buen cochero, abría la portezuela para que ellos bajaran. Aceptando el gesto de advertencia de Hagrid, Sirius se apeó del carruaje y miró pensativamente hacia los páramos. Sintió un gran deseo de echar a correr por los campos sólo para tener la sensación de libertad que ello hubiera podido producirle, pero sabía que no llegaría más allá de ese bajo muro de piedra. Hagrid era fuerte pero su tamaño le restaba velocidad, y el señor Crabbe y Carrow no parecían muy rápidos ni de piernas ni de mente. Sirius estaba convencido de que ellos no hubieran podido alcanzarlo, pero la pistola de Hagrid y sus balas de plomo eran muy capaces de detenerlo. Estaba, además, la cuestión de un pacto que él se sentía ansioso por ver cumplido. Esto lo contuvo más efectivamente que la amenaza de muerte. Últimamente, esa sombría señora había sido muy a menudo su compañera.

Caminó lentamente hacia la escalinata de la iglesia pero se encontró en el centro de un grupo cerrado. En el primer escalón, Sirius se detuvo y miró a los tres hombres, todos los cuales se mantenían muy cerca de él.

-Caballeros. -Una débil sonrisa jugó en un ángulo de su boca-. Si yo intentara escapar ustedes, sin duda, usarían las armas que ocultan tan ostentosamente. No les pido que sean remisos en sus obligaciones sino que se queden un poco más atrás, como si fueran realmente sirvientes contratados.

Ante una señal de Hagrid, los dos hombres regresaron al carruaje y se apoyaron en él, aunque siguieron con la atención puesta en Sirius porque habían comprendido muy bien el hecho de que sólo obtendrían su recompensa si hacían bien su trabajo.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Hagrid? -preguntó Sirius-. ¿Entramos o aguardamos aquí a mi lady?

El sirviente frunció los labios, pensó en la pregunta y se sentó en un escalón, con su voz áspera, dijo rotundamente:

-Ella ha oído al carruaje. Saldrá cuando esté dispuesta.

Sirius subió varios escalones hasta el portal cubierto y allí se dispuso a aguardar. Estaba pensando seriamente en iniciar una conversación con su estoico escolta cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió y salió su presunta novia. Sirius ahogó una exclamación, porque a plena luz del día Hermione Granger era la beldad más extraordinaria que él había visto jamás. Parecía casi frágil en el fino vestido color malva. No había señales de la muchacha audaz que había visitado la cárcel para buscar un marido.

Hermione pasó junto a él casi sin mirarlo y ni siquiera por cortesía se detuvo cuando el hombre se quitó el sombrero y descubrió su oscura cabellera. En cambio, levantó sus amplias faldas para bajar corriendo los escalones.

Sirius se apoyó en el muro de piedra y sonrió admirado mientras sus ojos acariciaban la bien formada espalda de ella. Súbitamente, Hermione se detuvo y casi tropezó con los escalones. Hagrid se volvió y la miró fijamente. Entonces, sorprendida, giró para mirar a Sirius con sus ojos del color de las castañas dilatados por la incredulidad. El tenía su gruesa capa echada sobre los hombros, y al ver las ropas que había comprado ella comprendió la verdad. Un color oscuro, pardo. Lo había elegido cuidadosamente. Ese color podría cubrir una cantidad de defectos y quizá diera al colonial cierta dignidad, había pensado ella; pero ahora resultaba maravillosamente apropiado y mucho más agradable de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.

El era muy guapo, indudablemente, con magníficas cejas oscuras que se curvaban nítidamente dibujadas; una nariz fina y recta; una boca firme pero casi sensual. La línea de su mandíbula indicaba fuerza y se flexionaba con los movimientos de los músculos. Entonces los ojos de Shanna encontraron los de él, y si quedaba alguna duda, inmediatamente desapareció cuando miró esos profundos ojos grises enmarcados por pestañas espesas y oscuras.

- ¿Sirius? -preguntó.

-El mismo, amor mío. -Ahora, con toda la atención de ella, él se llevó nuevamente el tricornio al pecho y se inclinó con exagerada cortesía-. Sirius Black a sus órdenes.

-Oh, entregue esa cosa a Hagrid -estalló ella al percibir el tono burlón de él.

-Como tú lo desees, amor mío- dijo él, rió con ligereza y arrojó el sombrero a Hagrid quien casi lo aplasto al apretarlo contra su pecho. Entregó el sombrero al señor Crabbe con tanta firmeza que el guardia ahogó un quejido.

-Llévelo al carruaje -ordenó Hagrid secamente-. Y manténgase a una distancia respetuosa.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarra y golpeó irritada el suelo con el pie. No hubiera podido explicar los motivos de su irritación, pero Sirius Black, era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Había, algo insufrible en un hombre condenado que se mostraba tan completamente seguro de sí mismo. Probablemente era del tipo que iría al cadalso como un héroe jactancioso, pensó torvamente.

-Bueno, puesto que está aquí no veo motivos para demorarnos más -dijo en tono cortante, y calculó mentalmente la edad que tendría él. No más de diez años mayor que ella, como máximo, aunque en su primer encuentro ella había pensado que él le llevaba por lo menos veinte-. Empecemos de una buena vez.

-Soy su servidor más obediente. -Sirius sonrió y después rió cuando ella lo fulminó con una mirada. Se llevó ansiosamente una mano a su chorrera de encajes y se inclinó ligeramente-. Señora mía, estoy tan ansioso como usted porque nos casemos.

Claro que lo está, pensó ella en silencio. Sin duda, mañana se jactaría de la mujer que se había acostado con él. ¡El canalla desvergonzado!

Antes de que pudiera desechar sus pensamientos se abrió nuevamente la puerta y la señora Jacobs apareció con su alto y flaco marido. Los ojos azules de la mujer se posaron tiernamente en Sirius y

parpadearon con evidente complacencia.

-Oh, querida, trae a tu joven frente al fuego -le dijo ansiosamente a Hermione-. Realizaremos la ceremonia cuando él se haya calentado y beberemos un poco de jerez para combatir el frío.

Hermione musitó que ella ya se había calentado lo suficiente. Pero por atención a la anciana pareja se acercó a Sirius, le apoyó una mano en el pecho y sonrió dulcemente a ese rostro entre divertido y burlón. Le hubiera gustado muchísimo borrar esa sonrisa de una bofetada en ese rostro hermoso.

-Sirius amado mío, estos son el reverendo y la señora Jacobs. Ya los había mencionado ¿verdad? Han sido muy amables.

La charla insustancial sonó extraña en sus propios labios. Hermione sentía en sus dedos el lento palpitar del corazón de Sirius, mientras que su propio pulso, por una extraña razón, se aceleraba.

Sirius, hombre de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, la estrechó suavemente y sonrió a esos ojos profundos que lo miraban sin calidez. En los de él había un fuego que la tocó como un hierro al rojo.

-Espero que el buen Hagrid no se haya olvidado de publicar las amonestaciones -dijo él-. Me temo que moriría si no nos casamos inmediatamente.

Si Sirius creyó que había obtenido una victoria sobre Hermine cuando ella pareció derretirse y apoyó sus pechos contra él, fue rudamente traído a la realidad. Hermione no rechazaba ningún desafío y como una gata arrinconada se puso a la altura de éste. Debajo de los amplios pliegues de su falda, apoyó su pie sobre el empeine de él.

-Cesa de preocuparte, querido mío -dijo, y apoyó en su pie todo el peso de su cuerpo-: Las amonestaciones han sido publicadas. –Fingió una expresión de aflicción-. Pero pareces algo dolorido. ¿No te sientes bien? ¿O es esa vieja herida que nuevamente te está atormentando?

Hermione retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que él sintiera alivio, y sus finos dedos empezaron a desprender los botones del chaleco de Sirius.

-Cuánto te he rogado, Sirius, que te cuides más. Siempre eres tan descuidado.

En otras circunstancias, Hagrid le hubiese advertido al colonial que ésta no era la clase de mujer con la que convenía entrometerse demasiado. Desde el escalón inferior, cuando la falda de ella subió levemente, él alcanzó a ver el pequeño pie apoyado descuidadamente sobre el otro más grande. Su risa resonó suavemente dentro de su pecho y él cruzó sus macizos brazos y aguardó.

Los ojos del reverendo Jacobs se habían dilatado detrás de sus espejuelos al ver que la dama parecía apunto de desvestir a su prometido, y él sólo pudo suponer que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. La señora Jacobs, con las mejillas regordetas de color escarlata, súbitamente se puso muy inquieta y no supo qué hacer con las manos, fuera de retorcérsela nerviosamente.

Sirius paró el ataque a su modo, dobló la rodilla y al mismo tiempo levantó el dedo gordo del pie sobre el que ella estaba apoyada. Con la mayor parte de su peso apoyado en ese pie, Hermione se tambaleó precariamente y súbitamente perdió el equilibrio.

Con una exclamación ahogada cayó contra él y uno de sus brazos lo rodeó por el cuello para evitar caer al suelo mientras que con la otra mano la aferraba de una manga. Oyó que él reía por lo bajo junto a su oído mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Hermione, amor mío, contrólate. Pronto estaremos en casa – la provocó Sirius.

La expresión divertida de él la enfureció y hubiera querido arañarle la cara pero se contuvo. Sintió la fuerte tos de Hagrid, como si estuviera ahogándose, y su rabia aumentó aún más.

-Será mejor que celebremos este matrimonio-sugirió el clérigo con convicción y los miró con desaprobación por encima del borde de sus espejuelos.

Sirius miró a la hermosa Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada incendiaria. Ella podía ser la cosa más bella que él había visto jamás, pero también había en ella algo de bruja.

-Ajá -dijo Sirius-. Sería conveniente hacerlo, antes de que la criatura sea bautizada.

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula y. sintió fuertes deseos de matarlo. En otro momento le hubiera dado al atrevido una fuerte bofetada pero ahora sentía que no tenía más remedio que soportar sus bufonadas. Se volvió furiosa cuando oyó la risa baja de Hagrid que quebró el pesado silencio Y dirigió a su servidor una mirada que hubiera podido congelar la sangre en las venas. Pero el hombre soportó la mirada con dignidad y luchó por controlar su hilaridad.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sin pretensiones. Era evidente que el reverendo Jacobs quería enderezar cualquier trasgresión que pudiera haber cometido esta joven pareja antes de la unión. Fueron hechas, y respondidas, las preguntas de rigor. La voz profunda y rica de Sirius sonó firme, sin vacilaciones, cuando prometió amar, honrar y cuidar hasta la muerte a su esposa. Mientras repetía sus propios votos, Hermione tuvo una sensación de condenación casi paralizante. Fue como un aviso, una premonición de que su estratagema fracasaría. Con renuencia, sus ojos cayeron en la delgada sortija de oro sobre la página abierta de la Biblia y ella sólo pudo pensar, mientras el ministro pronunciaba las palabras que los convertían en marido y mujer, en los años de devoción que su madre había dedicado a su padre. En contraste, este casamiento era una farsa y era un sacrilegio prometer amor para siempre ante un altar de Dios. Era una mentira y podría resultar condenada por decirla.

Pese a todos sus intentos, las manos de Hermione temblaban cuando Sirius le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y fueron dichas las palabras finales.

-Por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida y en el nombre de Dios Todopoderoso, os declaro marido y mujer.

Ya estaba hecho. La altanera Hermione estaba casada. Vagamente, oyó que el reverendo Jacobs daba su consentimiento para un beso nupcial y fue vuelta abruptamente a la realidad cuando Sirius la tomó en sus brazos. Eso bastó para borrar el pequeño remordimiento de conciencia. Deliberadamente, Hermione apartó de sí las manos de él, se puso en puntas de pie y muy recatadamente plantó un beso fraternal en la mejilla de su esposo.

Sirius retrocedió y miró, levemente ceñudo, el rostro exquisito que tenía adelante. Esa sonrisa atormentadoramente dulce no era lo que él esperaba a manera de apasionada respuesta.. El deseaba algo más substancioso que ligeros picotazos de gratitud. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que su esposa tenía mucho que aprender en materia de amor. Sólo deseaba disponer de las horas suficientes para poder conseguir el deshielo.

-Vamos, hijos míos-dijo el reverendo Jacobs, con su jovialidad totalmente recuperada.- Hay documentos donde poner sus nombres y me temo que tendremos encima muy pronto otra tormenta ¿Oyen la lluvia?

Hermione miró a las ventanas y experimentó una nueva ansiedad. Afuera se acumulaban nubes oscuras y casi parecía sería de noche. Su miedo a las tormentas la angustiaba desde que era una niñita y aun ahora, ya mujer, no podía superar sus temores. Oyó el retumbar lejano de un trueno y se estremeció interiormente. ¡Si por lo menos lo peor no llegara hasta que hubiera terminado con este asunto!

Hermione volvió la espalda a los cristales de la ventana que mojaba la lluvia, como queriendo sacarse la tormenta de la mente, pero empezó a dominarla el pánico cuando siguió al ministro a la sacristía.

Una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. El contacto era gentil pero firme, como una banda de hierro, y la hizo preguntarse qué fuerza se ocultaba en los dedos largos y delgados de Sirius Black.

-Mírame- murmuró él cuando ella se negó a reconocerlo. Involuntariamente, Hermione levantó unos ojos fríos e inquisitivos hacia los de él y encontró una sonrisa lenta y perezosa que parecía burlarse de ella. Lentamente, Sirius pasó un nudillo por el frágil pómulo de ella mientras sus ojos grises se zambullían imprudentemente en las peligrosas profundidades los castaños ojos de ella.

-Hermione, amor mío, lo tomaré muy a mal si me privas de esta noche contigo.

Fastidiada por este rudo recordatorio, Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó su fina nariz.

-Dudo de que esta buena gente tenga comodidades para huéspedes por una noche. Me temo, señor Black, que tendrá que refrenar sus ardores hasta que tengamos más intimidad.

-¿Y tendremos intimidad, querida mía? -insistió él-. ¿O dejarás pasar el tiempo hasta que no quede nada?

-No puede esperar queme sienta ansiosa por meterme en la cama con usted, señor Black -replicó ella con petulancia-. Usted puede estar acostumbrado a las conquistas, fáciles, pero a mí la idea resulta desagradable.

-Es posible, señora mía -repuso él-. Pero el pacto fue por una noche completa en mis brazos, no menos.

-Ustedes un desvergonzado que se aprovecha de mi situación –declaró ella-. Si fuera un caballero...

Sirius rió suavemente y sus ojos color plata la desafiaron.

- ¿Acaso tú no te aprovechaste de mí? -dijo-. Dime, querida mía, ¿quién fue a esa miserable mazmorra a seducirme con modales arteros? Sí o no, dímelo sinceramente. ¿No fuiste tú quien se aprovechó de un pobre desgraciado, sabiendo que él estaba hambriento por la visión de una mujer? ¿No fuiste tú quien casi desnudó sus pechos para seducirme?

Hermione saltó como si la hubiera picado una avispa y su boca se abrió para expresar su indignación, pero no encontró palabras para castigar a este desvergonzado aunque repasó todo su vocabulario.

Sirius le puso un dedo debajo del mentón y lo levantó muy suavemente hasta que ella cerró los bellos labios.

-¿Lo niegas? -se burló.

Hermione cerró los ojos y habló con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Usted, mendigo vulgar, deberían colgarlo por vejar a las mujeres!

Los ojos de él brillaron y se endurecieron.

-Señora -dijo Sirius-, creo que eso es lo que piensan hacer.

Hermione tragó con dificultad. Casi había olvidado que él era un asesino. Trató de apartarse mientras el corazón le latía alocadamente en el pecho, pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Miró temerosa a su alrededor, en busca de Hagrid, pero él estaba charlando con los guardias. A menos que hiciera una escena, no podría llamar su atención.

Sus palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios

-Yo... fui una tonta al aceptar.

La expresión de Sirius era inescrutable pero algo brillaba en esos ojos con una luz que parecía vacilar por momentos.

-De modo -dijo con una lenta sonrisa- que ahora que tienes mi apellido, dices que el pacto es nulo.

La punzada del miedo se hizo más fuerte. Algo le advertía a ella que estaba arriesgando demasiado con su abierto desdén. Sirius rió despreocupadamente, la soltó y retrocedió un paso. Hermione, desconcertada, alzó la vista. El levantó una mano y llamó a través de los bancos vacíos de la iglesia.

-Buen señor...

El reverendo Jacobs, que estaba sentado cante un escritorio bajo, escribiendo los documentós matrimoniales, se detuvo y levantó la vista. Hagrid miró a su alrededor con expresión alerta.

-Señor, un momento, por favor -dijo Sirius-. Parece que mi señora...

Hermione ahogó una exclamación y se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

-No necesitamos molestarlo, amor mío. Ven, discutámoslo entre los dos.

Cuando el clérigo continuó escribiendo Hermione tomó un brazo de Sirius y lo apoyó firmemente contra su pecho. Con los ojos, lo desafió a que la rechazara.

_-_Usted es un grosero -dijo con los labios dulcemente curvados.

La llama grisacea de la mirada de él se intensificó y la quemo con su brillo. Los músculos del brazo de Sirius se tensaron contra el pecho de ella. Sirius se inclinó para besada en la mejilla y su boca ardiente se acercó demasiado a la de ella.

-No, no, Hermione. Sé amable. Mis días están contados y aquellos con alegría son todavía menos.

Aparentemos, por lo menos, que estamos enamorados, aunque más no sea, por la señora Jacobs. Trata de fingir más ardor, querida mía.

Hermione trató de reprimir cualquier manifestación exterior de repulsión mientras él la besaba suavemente en la boca, pero ella siguió rígida, como si esperara su condenación.

- Tienes que aprender a relajarte -la regañó Sirius, respirando suavemente sobre los labios de ella.

Se irguió, deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo posesivamente. Y la muchacha, de mala gana, aceptó las atenciones mientras él la acompañaba a la sacristía.

Mientras el ministro completaba laboriosamente los documentos y las anotaciones relativas al

acontecimiento en el libro de registro, la señora Jacobs fue a buscar refrescos.

Mientras esperaban, Hagrid concentró su ceñuda atención en el colonial, quien, en su opinión, mostraba por la novia más celo que el que era necesario. Un brazo apoyado ligeramente en el hombro de ella, una suave caricia por sus costillas, una palmada en el brazo donde la manga no lo cubría; los dedos largos, delgados, la exploraban con atrevimiento. Hagrid podía imaginarse la trampa en la que se encontraba su joven ama al tener que soportar ese no deseado manoseo.

El ceño de Hagrid se acentuó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, y le hizo al hombre una seña para que se le acercara

-Será mejor, que nos demos prisa -dijo Hagrid-. Se aproxima la tormenta y podría sorprendemos aquí.

Sirius se detuvo para escuchar el sonido del viento que soplaba alrededor de un ángulo de la iglesia y a medida que aumentaba silbaba de manera fantasma. Gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas y caían en pequeños torrentes. Se encendieron velas para iluminar, la penumbra gris causada por la tormenta.

Sirius estudió cuidadosamente al otro hombre cuando éstereplico.

-Ajá, se lo diré a su ama.

Hagrid puso tensa su fuerte mandíbula.

-No le ponga las manos encima, muchacho -dijo-. Ella no es para tipos como usted. .

-Usted es un sirviente leal, Hagrid -repuso Sirius midiendo sus palabras-. Quizá demasiado leal. Ahora yo soy el marido.

-Solamente de nombre -replicó el otro-. Y ese hecho seguirá así hasta que acabe su vida.

- ¿Aun si usted debe acabar mi vida antes de que me llegue la hora? -preguntó Sirius.

-Se lo he advertido, muchacho. Ella es, una buena niña, y no de la clase que puedes encontrar en una posada dando placer a los hombres.

Sirius unió sus manos detrás de su espalda, y miro a Hagrid directamente a los ojos. Habló con mucha convicción.

-Es mi esposa -dijo- aunque usted piense otra cosa. Ahora bien, no soy hombre de empezar una pelea con otro en un lugar como este, pero le advertiré esto: si intenta detenerme e impedir que dedique a Hermione mis atenciones, sería mejor que saque ahora mismo su pistola y termine conmigo. Nada tengo que perder y ella vale cualquier riesgo.

Con eso, Sirius dio media vuelta y fue hasta la ventana para mirar el paisaje barrido por la lluvia y dejó a Hagrid con un ceño pensativo. Hermione también observaba a su flamante esposo. Había una actitud serenamente alerta en él, como en un gato o un lobo, con su fuerza lista para explotar pero dócil, por el momento. Ella pensó en una gran pantera negra que había visto en uno de sus viajes. En reposo, los músculos del animal eran largos y gráciles; empero, cuando la bestia se movió, los tendones se flexionaron y tensaron con un ritmo fantástico de vida que resultaba mesmerizante. Sirius era esbelto pero fuerte y se movía con una gracia casi sensual. Había en su andar una seguridad como si planeara cuidadosamente dónde pondría el pie en cada paso que daba. Por el momento parecía relajado y sereno, pero Hermione sintió que él era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El se volvió nuevamente hacia ella y se le acercó con ese andar seguro y elástico. Hermione no pudo dejar de admirar la hermosa figura de él en las costosas ropas que llevaba. Ella lo había descrito al sastre como un hombre delgado, musculoso, de espaldas anchas y caderas estrechas, fina cintura y vientre plano. Era satisfactorio comprobar que los resultados se acercaban mucho a la perfección. En realidad, los calzones habrían sido indecentes si el sastre los hubiese hecho un poco más ceñidos, porque ajustaban perfectamente.

Hermione se percató súbitamente de dónde se habían detenido sus ojos y levantó rápidamente la vista para encontrar la mirada divertida de Sirius quien no había dejado de observarla ni un solo instante. Se le acercó más y le murmuró al oído en voz tan baja que solamente ella pudo escucharlo:

-¿Curiosidad de esposa, amor mío?

Hermione enrojeció intensamente y se volvió confundida. El la abrazó por la cintura y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando él le apoyó en la espalda su pecho firme.

La voz profunda de Sirius pareció resonar en todos los rincones de la estancia cuando anunció suavemente:

-Parece que nuestro día de bodas será con agua.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Hermione estaban lejos de la tormenta que se desataba afuera y centrados en la tempestad que rugía en su interior. Un blanco relámpago de duda sacudió su confianza y súbitamente se sintió insegura de su capacidad para poder tratar debidamente a Sirius Black.


End file.
